NejiSasu Love Story
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: This is a Story about NejiSasu I hope U like it BTW I'm not good at summary so... just read this ok Warnings Yaoi,NejiSasu,Naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg. Plz Review ok sequel: NejiSasu In: Changes And Love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome to my new story : D**

**I hope U like it = )**

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story **

**Chapter 1**

**O**ne Day in the Hyuga compound .

"I hope Neji finds a nice girl" Said Neji's Unlce.

"Oh...why is that" Asked Kakashi. "Because I do not want Neji to date a guy!" Yelled Hiashi.

"Ok..ok Hiashi-sama calm down.." Said Kakashi.

"Hmph"

'If you only knew Hiashi Neji is happy with Sasuke they fell in love for about 2 years now and you haven't cot on to it yet..and you never will' Thought Kakashi.

-To Sasuke's House-

"ah!" Yalled Sasuke as he pushed Neji's head down more on his penis.

Neji sucking on his member up and down fast.

"AHHH!...ah! Oh god!" Yelled the dark hair boy, as he closed his eyes. Neji took his mouth off his lover's member.

"So Sasuke does it feel good hm?" Asked the white eyed boy. "Ah...ah yes..it does..but I want you in me now." Blushed Sasuke.

"Hm...but you have to beg for it" Said Neji.

as he put his mouth on lover's member. Then he went up and down fast.

"AHHH!...Ne- Oh God Please I want you now!" said Sasu as he felt so much pleasure running through him.

=Neji's POV=

I was still sucking his member and waiting for him to beg.

"AHH! Neji Pleaseeeeee Ah!...I want you in me now! I can't take it any more!" Moaned Sasuke as he yelled in pleaseure.

I took my mouth off his penis.

"hm.. do you really want it Sasu-chan?" I said while I flick the top of his memeber.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!...ah...ah...yes please fuck me! Neji-kun!" Moaned out Sasuke.

"well ok then hun" I said as I turn my love over on his stomach and then I put my fingers up to sasuke's mouth. "suck on them ok." I said.

He suck on my fingers until they are nice and wet.

"ok that's enough Sasu-chan" I said. Sasuke then let go of my fingers. I put my fingers in.

"ah!" Moaned Sasuke.

I move my fingers in and out.

"Ah!...AAAAHHH!" said Sasuke as he yelled in pleaseure.

I then took my fingers out.

"ah!..ah...ah" Said my love.

"Ok I'm going to put it in" I said to him.

"Ah...ok..neji.." Said Sasuke as he smiled at me and blushing.

=Sasuke's POV=

Neji put it in.

"AAAAH!" I screamed in pleaseure.

"Sasu-chan are you ok?" Asked my love who is still in me.

"Ah...yea..ah..can you please move." I said while I am on all fors.

"ok" he said.

Then he move in and out.

"Ah! ah..Ah!" I moaned in pleaseure as my love moved in and out.

"Ah.." Moaned Neji as he was still moving in and out.

"AH..Neji! Move faster!" I moaned.

So he did and it felt so good and I feel like I'm going to cum.

"AHHHHHHHH! FUCK! I'M GO- OH GOD!" I yelled and I cum on the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!...Ah..ah..AAAAHH! SASUKE!" He said as he cum into me.

"AHHH! ah..ah" I moaned in pleaseure and I felt his hot cum in me.

"ah..ah.." said Neji and he pulled out of me and then lay next to me.

**(A/N This was my second time on doing a Yaoi part ok so plz be nice to me ok)**

-Normal's POV-

"Ah...ah..ah" Said Sasuke as he turn over and lay next to Neji.

"Well that was fun" Said Neji and he hug Sasuke.

"Yes it was ah.." Said Sasu as he snuggled up to Neji.

Then they felll asleep.

=To The Hyuga compound=

"Where the hell is Neji!" Said Hiashi as he banged his hands on the table.

"I'm not sure Dad" Said Hanabi.

"m...me..t..t..too." Said Hinata as she stutter.

'I know where Neji..is but I will not tell him hes so mean.' Thought Hinata and Hanabi.

"I will find him!" he said as he got up and left.

'uh-oh' Thought the sisters.

=To Hiashi=

He used Byakugan to track down Neji.

"ah thats where he is!" he said as he run down to the the uchiha compound.

=To NejiSasu=

They are still asleep when _**Bang!**_.

Sasuke and Neji waken up.

Then Hiashi ran into the room and saw Neji and Sasuke Naked together in bed.

_"Neji! WHY ARE YOU AND THIS UCHIHA NAKED TOGETHER IN BED!" _Yelled Hiashi.

"Because we both love each other! Unlce!" Yalled Neji.

"WHAT!" Yelled Hiashi.

'Oh god this is not good' Thought Sasuke as he look at Hiashi face then back at Neji.

_"HYUGAS ARE NOT GAY! AND YOU!" _he said and then points at sasuke.

"Me!" Said Sasuke as his eyes looked at Hiashi.

_"YES YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE NEJI LIKE THIS! AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _Yelled Hiashi.

"Uncle do not kill him! I will do anything" Beged Neji.

"Neji..." Whippers Sasuke.

" I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS UCHIHA EVER AGAIN! AND UCHIHA YOU LEAVE BEFORE I KILL!" Yelled Hiashi.

"..." sasuke didn't say anything he got his clothes on and pack up things he needed and left the house.

"Sasuke..." Neji said as he looked down.

"You don't need that Uchiha and I want you to date a girl not a_ GUY!_, So I'm going to pick the girl for you." Hiashi said and then he said " Neji get your clothes on we are leaving." he said and then he left and went outside and wait for Neji.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry" Whipper Neji.

So Neji got his clothes on and went out to his Uncle.

++Sasuke's POV++

I ran and ran into the forest very fast. I thought Hiashi was going to kill me, but I was wrong he didn't Neji save me today. "ah...ah ow" I said then I place both of my hands to my stomach.

'Why does my stomach hurt?' I thought.

Then I sat near a big tree, put my stuff down and rest.

"ah.." I said as a sit down and then put both of my hands to my stomach.

' I feel like I'm going to throw up' I thought as I moan. "Ah...oh my god" Then bent over on my knees and hands. I throw up on the ground.

"agh...ah..ah" I breath in and out then I got up on my knees and up on my feet. Then I put a hand on the tree for support and I hold my stomach with my other hand.

"Ah...My stomach hurts so much.." I said out lound. "hm..maybe I should go to Blossom Town and live...their" I walk to blossom town.

**(A/N I made up Blossom Town ok)**

-To Neji-

" I miss you Sasuke..." Said Neji.

"Neji..I'm sorry I didn't tell him" Said Hinata.

" I know you didn't Hinata.." Said Neji as he looked down.

End Of Chapter one = )

* * *

><p><strong>Naruco: I hope U like it ^^<strong>

**Sasudie: Yea what she said.**

**Naru: am I in the next one?**

**Sasudie:...-_- Dad...**

**Naruco: Maybe Naruto...**

**Naru: What! O_O**

**Sasu: Dobe..-_-**

**Neji:...**

**Naruco: well see U next time in Chapter 2, we will start off with Sasuke's POV ok ^^**

**Sasu: hn? why?**

**Naruco: Because I said so! **

**Sasu: ok O_O**

**Naru: hahaha! Sasuke got owned XD**

**Sasu: Shut up Dobe! **

**Naruco: Plz Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the next chapter I hope U like it!**

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

=Sasuke's POV=

I walked around the town to find a place to lived in. I walked down this dirt road, I follow it and it took me to this big blossom tree.

I looked up at it. "Wow its very beautiful" I said out loud. Then this lady come up to me, She had brown hair and deep pink eyes.

"Hey Sir are you new around here?" Asked the lady while she was looking at me.

"Yea I am." I replied.

"So are you looking somewhere to stay?" She asked me.

"Yea I am and so what's up with this tree?" I said to her.

"Ok, well this tree is very special to Blossom town. Because it kept the evil spirits away from this town" Said the lady.

"Oh I see. Well I need a place two lived in this town" I said.

"Ok, well theirs a place near this tree is up for rent." The lady replied to me.

"Ok thanks for telling me. Oh and what's your name mam?" I asked.

"Oh your welcome My name is Saki, and yours?" Saki said to me.

"Nice to meet you Saki, I'm Sasuke" I said to her.

Then she smiled and said "Well lets get you into this place ok"

"Ok and do you own this place?" I said to her.

"Well yes I do" She Said to me and she started walking up to it and I follow her.

"Oh I see" I Said as I walked along.

-Neji's POV-

I walked to a near by tree and think about how I am going to tell Sasuke's twin sis that he is gone and I can't find him anywhere at all.

My Uncle scared him away and hes doesn't want me to be gay.

I looked down to my feet. "Neji! I need to tell you something" Said the long spiky dark hair girl with dark eyes. "What is it Sasuco?" I asked her as I looked at her. She walk up to me and then she said

"I'm going to have a Baby."

"Oh thats good, I'm happy for you Sasuco" I said as I smiled then I asked "So is it a Boy or a Girl?"

"Both" Said Sasuco as she smiled.

"Oh your having twins thats good,So does Naruto know yet?" I said.

"No not yet, I was going to tell my twin then Naruto." Said Sasuco.

"Well Sasuco my..." I said as looked down and then I cont. "My Uncle scared Sasuke away I have no clue where he is." I said as my head was down.

"Oh no Hiashi is so going to get it!" she said and then put both of her hands into fist.

I looked at Sasuco and said "Sasuco calm down. Stress is not good for the babies."

Then she calm down and said " I know..I just want to hit Hiashi into 3 weeks...I miss my twin." Then she started to cry.

"Sasuco I know you do and so do I" I said then I hugged her hugged back while she crying still.

=To Sasuke (normal POV)=

It was night time the sun went down about 2 hours ago. Sasuke was in the living room by him self, watching T.V. Then all of a sudden he was starting to feel sickness feeling coming up his throat. "oh..." he said then he try to swallow it but down, but failed. "Oh my god!" He said then he race to the bathroom.

Sasuke bent over to toilet and puked right into it. "Ah...ah..ah..I don't feel so great..ah" He said with his face up from the toilet. '...What's...wrong with...me...?' he thought.

He got up from the toilet seat and hold the wall for support. Then sickness feeling come up his throat again. "Oh..n...not..again" he said and then covers his mouth. he was not getting sick again, he refuse to, try to swallow it back down. But it fail.

He fall on his knees and his hand on the toilet seat puck into the toilet again. "Ah...ah...augh..." he lift his head up and moaned. Then their was a knock at the door.

"Hnn..." Moaned Sasuke and got up slowly. Then he went to the door and open it. "Hnn?..oh hi" Said Sasuke.

"Hi" Said Saki while looking at him. "Ummm...are you ok? you look a little pale" She add after.

The dark hair man than put a hand to his stomach and moaned "...I'm not feeling to good..." Said Sasuke.

"Oh...why don't you lay down on the couch so I can check what's wrong ok?" Said Saki. She wanted to help Sasuke and make him feel better.

"Oh...ok.." He walked to the couch with his hand still on his stomach and then he lay down on it and moaned.

Saki went to him and stand right near him."Ok please lift up your shirt Sasuke." she made few hand signs and her hand was starting to glow green.

"Ok.." Said Sasuke and he lift up his shirt for her. 'I didn't know she was a Medical-Ninja.' Thought Sasuke.

She put her glowing green hand on Sasuke's stomach.

He felt hot and cold at the same time. He closes his eyes. Let her do her work.

After 15 mins...

Saki stop and took her hand off Sasuke's stomach. "Ummmmmm...This is impossible" She said as her eyes grow big.

Sasuke open his eyes and said "What wrong with me?" He pull his shirt down. "What's Impossible?" He said after that.

"Ummmm...how should I tell you this?"

Said Saki shyly.

"just tell me..." Said Sasuke while looking at her.

"Ummm...ok well...you...are...p...pr...pregnant" Said Saki.

"Huh?...pregnant..."Said Sasuke as he place his hand to his stomach.

"Yea...and you are not shocked about this?" Said Saki.

"No I'm not it was going to happen sometime..." Said Sasuke. His hand still on his stomach.

"Huh?" Said Saki in a confuse tone in her voice.

Sasuke looks up at her. "I know you are confused."

Saki Nodded.

"Well its because I have the curse mark" Said Sasuke as he pointed to his right shoulder.

"Oh...I hear things about that." Said Saki. then she sit down in the chair.

"Oh, not that many people do." Said Sasuke as he set up on the couch. "Mmm.." Then he rests a hand on his stomach.

" You feeling ok Sasuke?" Asked Saki.

"Yeah...just my stomach hurts from throwing up.." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok..." Said Saki and then cont. "So do you want me to check the baby every mouth?"

"Yes please and thanks." Said Sasuke and his hand is still resting on his stomach.

"Ok and your welcome"

=To NaruSasuco=

Sasuco walked into her's and Naruto home.

Naruto is eating ramen in the kitchen.

"Naruto where are you" said naruto's girlfriend named Sasuco Uchiha.

"I'm in the kitchen Hun!" Yelled Naruto, who stop eating his reman for a min and then starts eating it again.

So she went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Naruto looked at her and still eating his reman.

"Naru-hun can you please stop eating your ramen for a few mins?" Asked Sasuco, while she was siting at the table still.

The Kitchen is very nice, they have. Their was no ramen cups on the floor,counter,table and stink. If he did...well let's not go their...

Anyways...on the walls of the kitchen they had a bloody red wall paper. About three windows in their 2. Let's just say Sasuco did the kitchen not Naruto.

"Yea Sure." Said Naruto and he stop eating.

"Well...I'm Pregnant..." Said Sasuco, She don't know how to tell Naruto that her twin ran away from Neji's Uncle yet.

"What!" Naruto said in a surprised way. Then he fell back words in the chair and then fainted on the floor.

"Baka..." Sasuco Said. Then she took naruto ramen and eats the rest of it. 'The Babies better not be like Naruto...they are making me hungry for Ramen..' Thought Sasuco.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Plz Review : D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the next chapter I hope U like it!**

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

**1mouth Later...**

"..." Neji is sitting on a bench by the training grounds. Hinata walks up to her cuz. "H-h-h-hi N-n-neji-san" She said. "Hey hinata-sama" Said Neji.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Uncle" Said Neji.

"O-oh?...I-I s-s-s-s-s-se-see."

"..."

Hinata looks at him."Y-y-you n-n-need t-to find Sas-uke" Neji looks at her "I know" Said Neji.

"I-I d-don't like s-seeing you sad." Said Hinata.

"I'll be fine Hinata-sama" Said Neji.

"O-oh..o-kay"

Then The Dog boy ran up with his dog "Hinata!" Yelled Kiba. Akamaru barks as he followed Kiba.

"Hm?" said Hinata. "What are you doing here flea bag?" asked Neji

"N-neji-San" Said Hinata.

"What was that!?" Yelled Kiba.

"You heard what i said dog breath" Said Neji has he lean back. Akamaru growls at Neji. Kiba twitch.

"..."

"Ummmm...S-so W-w-why are you h-here?" Asked Hinata has she plays with her fingers.

"Huh?" Said Kiba.

Hinata looked at him. "Hm?..Y-you c-c-call my n-n-name" said Hinata. "Oh um..." Said Kiba as he blushes. Hinata looks at him.

" um...well i um...i was wondering if you...um...if you wantedtogooutwithme" Said Kiba.

"Hm?"

"_**Spit it out you mangy mutt!**_" Yelled Neji.

Hinata sits down.

"_Hey stop calling me mutt!_" Said Kiba. "but that's what you are a mutt." Said Neji as he stand up. Kiba Growls. Neji activates his byakugan and looks at kiba angerly. "N-n-eji -san" Hinata stuttered out with wide eyes.

"..."

"Woah Dude calm down" Kiba said with his hands up in defence. Neji sighs "sorry hinata-sama" and deactivates his byakugan. "I-it's o-ok n-n-now say s-sorry to K-kiba" Hinata said. Neji glares at kiba. Kiba hides behind Hinata and is shaking. "hinata neji" Hiashi said. 'What does he want?' Thought Kiba.

"Home now" Said Hiashi. "W-why? F-f-father?" Said out Hinata as she stutters.

Both Hiashi and Neji are quiet. Kiba runs to other place to hang out with Naruto and Sasuco.

"Your grandfather has passed on" Said Hiashi.

"O-oh" Said Hinata.

"Let's go" Said Hiashi.

"..." Hinata walks home. Neji follows hinata.

Hours later...

Neji flops down on his bed.

Picture of Sasuke is on his ceinling.

"Mmm" Said Neji.

Hanabi knocks on Neji's door.

"Yes?" Asked Neji as he looks at the wall.

"Can I come in?" Asked Hanabi. "Just a minute" said Neji and he grabs a shirt and puts it on. "Ok you can come in now."

Hanabi walks in his room and closes the door.

"Hanabi-sama is there something you need?" Asked Neji. "I just wanted to talk to you?" Said Hanabi. "Oh ok" Said Neji.

"So how are you doing?"

"Good I guess" Said Neji.

"I know you Miss Sasuke-kun." Said Hanabi.

"I do but it will be ok" Said Neji while looking at her.

"You know he still loves you."

"I know."

Hanabi hugs her Cousin.

"Ah." Said Neji.

Hanabi eyes grow wide and she stops hugging him.

"Mmmm"

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"Why did you moan are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I am ok." Neji.

"What happen, are you hurt?" asked Hanabi.

"..."

Hanabi become worried. " i'm be fine hanabi-sama"

Hanabi sits on his bed. "Hm?"

"I am hiding from my Dad."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"..."

"When are we going to find Sasuke-Kun?"

"i don't know"

"I hate my Dad" Said Hanabi

Neji eyes grow wide.

Hanabi being quiet.

Neji sees the sun going down "It's late"

"Well ok, Night Neji" Said Hanabi as she got up and walked out. "Good Night Hanabi-sama" Said Neji.

-The next Day-

Neji takes off his shirt. "Mmm"

Hinata is walking by his door.

Neji closes his eyes, Hinata sees Neji's back and it all bandage up. "N-neji-san what happen to your back?"

Neji turns around with wide eyes and looks at her.

"What happen?" Said Hinata.

"Nothing"

"Neji please tell me" Said Hinata.

"It's nothing hinata-sama" Said Neji.

Hinata looks at him and taps her foot up and down.

Neji sits down on the bed, Hinata walks in and shuts the door. "..."

"N-n-neji-san please t-tell me" Said Hinata.

"It will heal" Said Neji as he looks down.

"Neji just tell me." Said Hinata.

"I can't" Said Neji.

"Please." said Hinata.

"I'm sorry hinata-sama i can't"

Hinata sighs.

"..."

Hinata sits down on the floor.

-later that night in the basement-

"Ahh!" Yelled Neji.

Hiashi keeps whipping him still.

"Ahh stop it!" Yelled Neji in pain.

"_**YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE GUYS WHO ARE A DARK ANGEL!**_" Said Hiashi as he was still as he was still whipping.

"Ahhh!" Moans out Neji.

Hiashi is still whipping him.

"Ahhh please stop." Screams Neji.

Hiashi ignores him and still whipping him.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" yells Neji.

-3 hours later in the basement-

Neji is laying on the basement floor.

Nobody in down their. "Mmm" moans out Neji.

A black cat goes to Neji.

"Hm?"

The black cat licks Neji's face.

"Hey" Said Neji.

The Black cat meow.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Neji.

The black cat jumps on his back and starts to lick his wound and starts to heal it.

"Ahhhhh" moans Neji.

The black cat still licking the wound.

Neji gets the cat off his back.

The cat whimpers "I was just wanted to heal you.."

"I-i know" Said Neji.

The black cat looks down

Neji slowly gets up.

"..." The black cat watches him.

"Mmm"

The cats turns into a Human and helps him up.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome."

Neji tries to stand up.

"Hey be careful your not fully healed yet" Said The guy who was the cat. Neji falls down "Ahh."

The guy helps Neji up." I told you to be careful."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." He said.

"..."

"What's your name?" The cat shifter asked.

"Neji sir."

"Ok and I am Hika." Said Hika.

"It hurts." Said Neji.

Hika picks him up and lays Neji on his stomach on the bed down their. "Ah!" Moans out Neji.

"Sorry."

"I...it's ok." Said Neji.

Hika does his hand signs and his hand glows green and starts to heal Neji's back.

"Mmmmm...H-hika sir" Moans Neji.

"Hm?" Said Hika while healing him still.

"Don't heal them all the way." Said Neji.

Hika heals it little more then stops.

"..."

"Ok I am done." He said.

Neji gets up slowly.

Hika watches him.

"Could you help me bandage up the wounds"

Asked Neji. "Sure." Said Hika and he gets some bandages and starts to wrap the bandage around him. "Thank-you mmm" Neji moans out.

Hika still bandaging him after 55 mins he was done.

" thanks i guess i should head to my room before _**he **_see i'm not there..." Said Neji.

"Oh ok, I can't leave because he locked me in a cage. I hate Hiashi." Said Hika.

"Where the Cage?" Asked Neji.

Hika points to the cage in the corner.

Neji see it and finds some old blankets and a small pillow. "Umnmm Thanks."

"it can get really cold down here sometimes i'm sorry i can't do more for you."

"I know that I lived here before and Hiashi put me down here in the basement to control me." Said Hika.

"why does he want to control you?" Asked Neji.

"Because I can heal everyone really good and Hiashi like that so he can heal faster before he dies He just's wants to live for ever." Hika.

Neji hear a door open.

Hika turns into a black cat and jumps into the cage.

Neji closes the cage and run up the stair and to his room. Hika curls up into a ball.

Neji strips off his blood pants and boxers.

-Somewhere else-

Sasuco sighs.

"Hun, you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea..." Said Sasuco while sitting down.

"You look like your not ok" Said Naruto and he sits down next to her. "I'm ok" Said Sasuco. Naruto hugs her. Sasuco hugs him back. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded." Said Sasuco.

"Have you ate something yet?" Asked Naruto who was worried. "Yes." Said Sasuco.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto.

Naruco is siting in the kitchen and they don't know about it. "..."

Naruco goes and slaps him. "Naruto that's bad"

"..."

"Owwwwwwwwww!" yells Naruto in pain. Naruco sighs and check on Sasuco.

"Hey..." Said Sasuco. "You ok? you look depress." Said Naruco as she looked at Sasuco.

"I miss him." Said Sasuco.

"I know and we need to find him and you depress is not good."

"I know." Said Sasuco.

"Oh ok, what well make you feel better?" Asked Naruco. "I don't know." Said Sasuco.

"I have nothing better to do...I will go look for Sasuke." Said Naruco. "Please don't I don't want to lose anyone else." Said Sasuco who was looking at her. "I know, but I want to look for him I don't want to see you sad and plus I don't have a boyfriend like you do." Said Naruco. "I understand." Said Sasuco.

"Plus it's my mission, So I have to do it and I will keep in contact with you guys and with Neji as well." Said Naruco.

"Thanks."

"I need to live in a little while ok."

"Ok" said Sasuco.

-3 months later-

Sasuke walking to the store. "Hm?" Said Naruco as she saw a spike up black hair style. Sasuke walks into a store. Naruco follows that person. Sasuke walks down the isle. Naruco still follows him.

Sasuke grabs a different box of food. Naruco goes to the person and pokes him the shoulder. Sasuke ignores it and go to another isle. Naruco sighs and goes in fornt of him. Sasuke doesn't see her and head to the checkout line. Naruco follows him "Sasuke!" She yelled 'I think that's him, he looks so much like him but a little ummm...I am not going to say it.' Thought Naruco.

Sasuke stiffen. Naruco grabs his hand "Sasuke?"

"..."

Naruco puts her hands on his face she moves his face up to look at her. "Sasuke? are you ok?"

"Naruco?" he said.

"Yes."

"..."

Naruco hugs him.

Sasuke pays for the stuff, Naruco is next to him.

Sasuke grabs the bags.

"Do you need help Sasuke?" Asked Naruco.

"Yea" Said Sasuke.

Naruco grabs some of the bags. "Thanks" Said Sasuke. "your welcome." Said Naruco as she was still holding the bags. Sasuke starts walking to his house and Naruco follows him.

sasuke unlocks the door. Naruco is holding the bags.

Sasuke opens the door and Naruco is waiting.

"Come on in" Said Sasuke and Narcuo goes in the house. Sasuke puts the bags on the counter. Naruco set 2 of the bags on the counter. "..."

"Sasuke I am glad I found you." Said Naruco.

"...it's good to see you" Said Sasuke.

"Same here and you ok?" Asked Naruco.

"Yea."

"Ummmm Sasuke...Sasuco is very worried about you and Neji too." Said Naruco.

"..."

Then Sasuke starts to feel sick.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

his stomach is doing flips now.

"You ok?" Asked Naruco

"I will be" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke you look pale." Said Narcuco as she look at him. "Mmm I-i know" Moans Sasuke. "How long has this been happening Sasu?" Asked Narcuo.

"4 Months" Said Sasuke.

"Ummm Sasuke are you..umm" Said Naruco who was trying to thinking about his sickness. "Pregnant?" Said Sasuke while looking at his sister-in-law. "Yes" Said Naruco. "Yea I am." Said Sasuke. Naruco smiles "I am happy for you oh and Sasuco is pregnant too."

"I am going to kill that Dobe" Said Sasuke. "Sasuke, I already slap him around for you and Sasuco is little over 4 months pregnant." Naruco said to Sasuke. " so what is she having?" Asked Sasuke while looking at her.

"Twins Sasuke." Said Naruco and she sits down on the couch. "Really?" Said Sasuke as he sits down. "Yes." Said Naruco. "Wow" Said Sasuke while leaning back. "Oh do you want to know if they are boys or girls?" Asked Naruco. "Yes" Said Sasuke. "It's both" Said Naru's twin. "Huh?"

"Sasuco is having a boy and a girl" Said Naruco while looking at Sasuke. "Oh."

"So how about you how many are you having and is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Naruco. "I don't know." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok. Oh Neji got beating up by his uncle." Said Naruco "What!" Said yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke calm down, Neji fine and reason why he is getting beating up is because he is gay and he messes you and he is trying to find you" Said Naruco puts her hand on his hand. Sasuke sighs and looks down. "Sasu his uncle doesn't let him out of the house and he continues to whip him over and over again. reason why I know is because Neji told me." Said Naruco.

" it's my fault" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke's it's not your fault it was Hiashi's he the one who made you run away. only way to get neji out of that house is to stay with you" Said Naruco while moving his bangs away from his face. "But hiashi wouldn't know that neji is gay if i didn't date him and then he wouldn't be getting whipped" Said Sasuke while he is putting him self down. "Neji can date who wants and he loves you and he didn't know this is going to happen, So it's not your fault, the only way to get him out of that is Neji to stay here with you. So you guys can have a nice family and be happy" Said Naruco. "it wouldn't work hiashi would just follow him here and then hiashi would find out i'm pregnant and most likely he'd make me carry it full term then take the baby and kill me in front of neji..." Said Sasuke.

"Well we can always have Neji fake his death so Hiashi won't look for him" Said Naruco who wanted Neji with him. "No" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok, But Neji is trying to find you..Oh I know how about Neji get's sign to a long term mission and he can stay with you." Said Narcuo.

" I don't know" Said Sasuke.

"It will work Sasuke and he is a anbu and That's the only way for him to get away from Hiashi" Said Naruco.

"I need some time to think about it" Said Sasuke while his eyes are closed. "Oh ok, is it ok I can stay with you?" Asked Naruco. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

"So how are you feeling through your pregnancy?" Asked Naruco.

"Tired." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok well all pregnant people are tired through the pregnancy and are you hungry?" Asked Naruco.

"Yea a little" Said Sasuke who was leaning back on the couch, "Oh ok, what do you want to eat and drink?" Asked Naruco who got up now.

"Just a sandwich"

Naruco goes and makes his sandwich.

"You don't have to do that." Said Sasuke.

"I want to and your ankles swollen Sasuke" Said Naruco she makes the sandwich still. "Ok"

Naruco brings the sandwich to him "do you want to soak your feet?" Asked Naruco.

"No and thanks." Said Sasuke and Naruco passes him his Sandwich. Sasuke smiles and Naruco smiles back.

-2 hours later-

Sasuke yawns.

"Sasuke you should go to bed now." Said Naruco. "Ok"

"Ok do you need help up?" Asked Naruto's sister.

"No" Said Sasuke and he slowly gets up.

"Alright."

"you can pick one of the guest rooms to sleep in"

"Alright I will do that once you get all the way up from the couch" Said Naruco.

Sasuke smiles and Naruco smiles back.

Sasuke walks to his bedroom and Naruco walks to a bedroom. Sasuke lays down and falls asleep and Naruco falls asleep in the other room.

Sasuke is sleeping.

The next day...

Naruco laying in the bed.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruco gets up and makes is sleeping and he starts to smell food.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep and he feels movement in his stomach. " mmmmm" moans Sasuke. Sasuke feels a hard kick.

"Mmmmm ok i'm up" moans out Sasuke while laying down still. He feels happy movements from his stomach. Sasuke smiles.

Naruco is busy cooking.

Sasuke gets up.

Naruco is cooking eggs and ham. Sasuke walks to the kitchen. Naruco is still cooking.

"Hey." Said Sasuke.

"Oh Hi." Said Naruco.

"What are you making?" Asked Sasuke.

"Eggs,ham & Bacon." Said Naruco as she was almost done cooking every thing.

"Sounds good." said Sasuke.

"Are you hungry?" asked Naruco who turn everything off on the stove. "Yea" said Sasuke.

Naruco put a little bit of everything on sasuke's plate and passes the plate to him. "Do you want a drink?" Asked Naruco. "Sure."

Naruco goes and passes him a drink.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your Welcome."

Naruco puts some stuff on her plate and picks up her plate and grabs a drink and sits down at the table.

Sasuke is already at the table and starts to eat and Naruco eats as well. Sasuke is still eating and Sasuke feels movement in his belly.

Sasuke puts a hand on his stomach and still eating.

Naruco drinks water.

Sasuke drinks some water. "How is it?"

"it's good really good."

Naruco looks at him. "That's good."

"Hm?"

"Is their something wrong?"

"No"

"Well ok, umm had you had a check up yet?" Asked Naruco. "No I haven't" Said Sasuke.

"Do you want a check up?"

"No." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruco and she eats again.

Sasuke goes back to eating.

Naruco looks out the window.

"..."

"So are you going to call Sasuco? She is really worried about you?" Asked Naruco while looking out the window. "..."

Naruco looks at him. "I know you miss her."

Sasuke looks away.

Naruco gets up and goes to and then hugs him.

Sasuke hugs her back and Naruco rubs his back while still hugging him.

Sasuke is still hugging back.

-2 weeks later-

Sasuke rubs his belly.

The baby (or babies) kicks his hand.

Sasuke smiles.

The baby or babies kicks him hard.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Naruco she looked up while siting down on the floor. "The little one is kicking" Said Sasuke.

"That must of hurt you." Said Naruco. "Not really." Said Sasuke.

"Oh." Said Naruco 'How should I know I never been pregnant before or had a boyfriend.' Thought Naruco. " You get use to it" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruco. "Yea."

"So are you still thinking about that Neji thing?" Asked Naruco. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Alright" Said Naruco and she checks facebook on her phone. "..."

Naruco chats with a guy name Ryuu on facebook and she sees the last name UchihaCat. "Ummm Sasuke do you know this person" She asked and shows her phone to him. Sasuke looks "Yea."

"Is he apart of your family?"

"he's my cousin"

"Oh and I only have talk to him about 3 months non-stop." Said Naruco. " we're not that close" Said Sasuke. "Oh why?"

"He's too hyper" Said Sasuke.

Naruco hit video chat and she didn't know and on the phone. "Hey I am not. and who are you?" .

"...yea you are..." Said Sasuke as he glares at the phone. "Oh hey Cuz and I didn't know that was you, Ummm...I hope your not Naruco if you were I will freak out to death; I thought she was a girl and not a he." Said Ryuu. "Idiot" Said Sasuke and he turn the phone around. "That's Naruco."

Naruco waves. 'Wow these 2 don't get along and they need to spend more time together.' she thought.

"..."

"Ummm sorry Sasuke, now Ryuu say sorry to him."

" it's fine i'm gonna go for a walk" Said Sasuke and he gets up.

"Alright."

-2 more weeks later-

"Shouldn't you be heading back soon?" Asked Sasuke. "If you want me to go back I can, my mission was just to find and see if you are ok...I won't tell nobody where you are." Said Naruco.

"You can if you want" Said Sasuke.

"Alright, But I am worried about you and I think I want to start living on my own here, it's a nice town, but I know Sasuco will be mad and she doesn't want me to move out of Naruto's and her House." Said Naruco. "I'll be fine." Said Sasuke, Naruco looks at him "But your very pale Sasuke."

"I know." Said Sasuke.

"You haven't been feeling well for the last couple of days, that's why I am worried about you" Said Naruco.

Sasuke puts a hand on his stomach.

"Feeling sick again?" Asked Naruco.

"No."

"Alright, but tell me if your not feeling like your self ok." Said Naruco.

Sasuke lays down on the couch.

"Sasuke can I please give you a check up?" Asked Naruco. "I'll be fine but if it gets worse you can ok." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"..."

"Sasuke rest ok."

"Ok."

Naruco covers him up with a blanket.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome." Said Naruco.

-5 hours later-

"..." Naruco is siting outside.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is the next chapter I hope U like it!**

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Naruco sighs.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Naruco gets up and goes back in side.

Sasuke is still sleeping. Naruco goes into the bedroom and falls asleep on the bed. Sasuke is still sleeping on the couch.

-The next 2 days-

Sasuke is in the shower and Naruco is on facebook on her phone again. Sasuke is in the shower still and he moans. Naruco texts Sasuco.

Sasuke leans on the wall of the shower .

Naruco gets up and goes into the living room.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke as he slides down the wall to the floor. "Hm? Sasuke?" Said Naruco as she heard the sound. "Yes?" Asked Sasuke.

"Are you alright I heard you moaning." Asked Naruco with worried in her voice. "yea i'm ok but could you get neji in the few days and naruto and my sister too" Asked Sasuke. "Oh ok."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Sasuke turns the shower off and Naruco sits down in a chair. Sasuke gets dried off and gets dressed.

Naruco drinks her water.

"Hey"

"Hi."

"..."

"Are you hungry?" Asked Naruco

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Naruco.

" beef stew?" Said Sasuke.

"Alright, do you want me to make it for you? and you sit down and rest." Asked Naruco. "Please?" Asked Sasuke. "Sure." Said Naruco and she gets up and makes the Beef Stew. "Thanks."

"I hope you are glad I didn't leave you" Said Naruco she was making the soup.

"I am." said Sasuke.

"Now get off your feet and rest." Said Naruco as she was still making his beef stew. "Ok ok" Said Sasuke and he sits down on the couch slowly.

Naruco smiles and still cooking.

Sasuke saw the smile and he smiles back.

"So what do you want with your Beef Stew?" Asked Naruco as she was still cooking it.

"Rice and fish" Said Sasuke as he leans back on the couch.

"Alright." Said Naruco and she takes the stew off the stove and she cooks rice and fish.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

15 mains later...

Naruco passes Sasuke his food he asked for. "Do you want a drink?"

"thanks and sure." Said Sasuke.

"What do you want to drink?" Asked Naruco.

"chocolate milk" Said Sasuke.

'Wow he must be starting his food cravings now' Thought Naruco and she gets his milk and brings it to him

-3 days later-

Naruco lets in Naruto,Sasuco and Neji in Sasu's house. Sasuke is still sleeping the other room.

Naruco pulls Naru's ear. "Ow ow ow ow" Said Naruto in pain. Naruco pulls Naruto over to the couch by the ear " That's pay back."

"For what?"

"For making Sasuco up set you baka" Said Naruco

"I said I was sorry." Said Naruto.

"Sasuco do you remember what I told you what happening with Sasuke right now right?" Asked Naruco who didn't tell neji at all.

Naruto blinks while he was confused.

"Hm?" Said Neji.

"Sorry Neji we can't tell you." Said Naruco.

"Why not?" Asked Neji.

"Because Sasuke said I could only tell Sasuco and he is going to tell you later and Naruto." Said Naruco.

"I want to see him" Said Neji.

"He is in his bedroom, it's the one that is closed and the others bedroom doors are open" Said Naruco as she point to the hall way.

"Neji" Said Sasuco.

"Hm?" Said Neji. " i need to talk to him first" Said Sasuco while looking at him.

"Alright."

"Thanks." Said Sasuco and she goes into Sasuke bedroom and closes the door.

"I hope he is up" Said Naruco.

-15 mins later-

Naruto is eating ramen.

"You can go in now neji" Said Sasuco who walked out. "Alright." Neji walks to the door and knocks on it.

"Come in." Said Sasuke. Neji walks in and closes the door. "Hey." Said Sasuke. Neji goes to Sasuke and hugs him. Sasuke hugs back. "Mmm, I missed you" Said Neji. "I missed you too." Said Sasuke. Neji kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. Neji sits on the bed. "..."

"Sasuke, why did you ran away from home?" Asked Neji. "..."

Neji touch his lover's face. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea."

"So can you tell me what are you doing all this time?" Asked Neji. "..."

Neji looks down and rubs his lower back.

"Close your eyes." Said Sasuke.

"hm?" Neji closes his eyes.

Sasuke takes Neji's hand and put it on his belly. 'Please don't kick' Thought Sasuke.

"?" Still has his eyes closed.

"..."

"Ummm Sasuke why does your stomach feel hard?" Asked Neji as he eyes are closed still.

"look."

Neji opens his eyes and looks and his eyes go wide.

"..."

"Ummmm..a...are..yo...you..pre..pregnat?" Asked Neji. "Yes."

Neji hugs him. "I am sorry you had to go through this alone sense you was here."

"It's ok."

"Ummm Sasuke are you a Dark Angel?" Asked Neji. "Yes." Said Sasuke. "Ok, but why can't I see your wings?" Asked Neji as he wonder. "Because I don't have them out." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, Ummmmm can I tell you something?" Asked Neji. "Sure." Said Sasuke. "I am a shifter."

"You mean a shapeshifter?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes, you can call it that." Said Neji and he shifted into a puppy. Sasuke eyes go small and Neji licks him on the cheek in his puppy form. "Neji?"

Neji looks up at him in his puppy form.

"Please turn back." Said Sasuke.

Neji turns back to normal.

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome, too much cuteness for you?" Asked Neji. "No." Said Sasuke.

Neji lays down next to Sasuke and holds him close to himself. Sasuke smiles and snuggles into Neji's chest. Neji smiles back and holding him close still.

"..."

Neji rubs his lover's stomach.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, when is the baby due?" Asked Neji and he is still rubbing his stomach.

" In about 5 days"

"Oh, so that's why your so pale?" Asked Neji.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Your not feeling like your self then, but your going to be ok." Said Neji.

"Hn."

Neji gives Sasu a small box.

"Hm?"

"This is for you, open it." Said Neji.

Sasuke opens it.

Neji watches him.

"A ring?" Asked Sasuke.

Neji nods.

"Why?"

"Well, I want to marry you" Said Neji then thought 'Well it is a very weird-ish engagement ring.'

Sasuke surprised.

"But I understand, that you don't want to." Said Neji and he turns his head away.

Sasuke turn his head back and kisses him.

Neji kisses him back in surprised.

"Of course I'll marry you." Said Sasuke.

"You w-will?" Asked Neji.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

Neji takes the ring and puts it on his finger.

Sasuke smiles.

"Sorry about how weird the ring looks, I was trying to not get anything to girly." Said Neji. "It's ok I like it." Said Sasuke.

Neji kisses him on the lips. Sasuke kisses him back.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Neji.

"Fat." Said Sasuke. Neji looks at him "Your not fat, your handsome." he said.

"Hn." Said Sasuke. Neji kisses his cheek and then his neck. "Mmm" moans out Sasuke and Neji is sucking his lover's neck. "mmm mmm" moans out sasuke. Neji smiles and then rubs sasu stomach.

Sasuke smiles back.

Neji kisses his forehead. " how are things in the village?" Asked Sasuke. "Pretty good I think, I haven't been out of the house un-still now." Said Neji.

"..."

"Honey what's wrong?" Asked Neji as he touches his lover's check. " i know what he does to you" Said Sasuke. "Oh?"

"Neji please don't." Said Sasuke.

"Naruco told you what happen to me?" Said Neji.

"Yes."

"Oh ok, I am not going to live with him ever again, he's not the boss of me and he is not even my father." Said Neji.

" he'll drag you back"

"If I told Tsunade what happen, he hit a miner who is only 16." Said Neji as took off his shirt and shows Sasu his back, it's all bandage up. "Oh my god." Said Sasuke as he looked at Neji's back.

"I am so going to put him in leaf village jell for life" Said Neji. " Buut who will take over as head of your clan?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hinata knows every thing for to be head of the clan." Said Neji. " no offence but she doesn't seem to be the type to lead a clan"

"I know, I can't do it because I am from a different branch." Said Neji.

"But can't she make you the head of the clan?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea, I believe so." Said Neji.

"Ok."

"I am staying here with you and Naruco can take pictures of my back un- bandage." Said Neji.

"you can't it's not safe." Said Sasuke.

"Where is it safe, I can't stay in the village anymore, I keep getting beat up by my Uncle every freaken day.." Said Neji while looking at Sasuke.

"You need to tell tsunade as soon as you get back" Said Sasuke.

"I will, as soon as I do I am coming right back here.I think I should have x-rays of my back too. " Said Neji.

"That would be best." Said Sasuke.

"But I not going to leave un-til you have the baby." Said Neji.

"Ok."

"Oh and the loud mouth is here." Said Neji.

"Hn.."

Neji lays back down on his side "Mmm."

"Hurts?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes and sore." Said Neji as he moans out.

"Oh."

"I am very stiff."

"I can see that." Said Sasuke as he giggles.  
>Neji smiles as he loving listening to him giggle and then he kisses him.<p>

Sasuke kisses him back.

Sasuke feels a little bit of pain like he did 3 days ago.

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

"You ok hun?" Asked Neji with worried in his voice.

Sasuke rubs his belly. "Hun? are you all right, it sounded like you was in pain." Said Neji.

"I'll be fine."

"you sure?"

"Yea."

-3 days later-  
>Neji is sleeping and holding Sasuke in his arms.<p>

sasuke is sleeping.

Neji snores in his sleep a little.

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Neji is sleeping like a baby.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Neji holds Sasuke close in his sleep.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Neji walks up and looks at Sasuke's sleeping face. 'Wow he is very pale now.' Thought Neji.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Neji rubs Sasu's cheek.

"Mm" Sasuke is still sleeping.

Neji gets up and uses the bathroom.

Sasuke wakes up.

Neji washes his face.

"Neji?" Said Sasuke as he looked around.

"Yes?" Asked Neji from the bathroom.

" I was wondering where you were" Said Sasuke as he was still laying down. Neji comes out of the bathroom and goes to Sasuke.

"..."

"Hun you look very pale now." Said Neji.

"I know."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"fried fish."

"I will make it." Neji gets up and leaves it make his lover's food.

"Ok."

-10 mins later-

Neji comes back with his food.

"Thanks."

Neji passes his food to him. "Your welcome."

Sasuke starts eating.

Neji lays back down.

Sasuke is eating.

The baby or babies kicks him hard.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke as he stops eating some.

"Are you ok?" Asked Neji and a shot of pain runs through Sasuke stomach.

"Y-yea" Stutter Sasuke.

"You sure?" Asked Neji.

Then Sasuke feels very wet.

"Yes."

"Alright."  
>The water runs down to Sasu's legs.<p>

"Neji can you go get me some tea?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sure." Said Neji and he gets up and leaves.

Sasuke dries himself off.

Then another pain hits Sasuke.  
>Neji is making his favorite tea still.<p>

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji comes back with his Tea.

"Thanks." said Sasuke and he puts some Herbs in it.

Neji sees a wet spot on the bed. "Ummm Sasuke why is their a water spot near you?"

Sasuke sips on the tea, "I must of spilled the water I had last night." 'these herbs will stop the contractions and labor for 3 hours that should give me enough time to build a nest of blankets and pillows' thought Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Neji.

"Neji." Said Sasuke while holding his tea.

"Hm?"

"could you take naruto, naruco, and my sister food shopping?"  
>"Are you sure you be ok by your self?" Asked Neji.<br>"I'm sure."

"Oh ok" Said Neji and he leaves.

Sasuke gets up and goes and gets a lot of sheets, blankets and pillows.

Nobody was their with him.

Sasuke start making two nests.

-2 hours later-  
>"I hope he's ok." Said Sasuke's twin.<p>

"He was acting weird this Morning" Said Neji.

"Ok now I am worried." Said Sasuco.

"He put herbs in his tea this morning." Said Neji while walking. "He did what?"  
>"He put herbs in his Tea this morning, I don't know why." Said Neji. " damn it"<p>

"Sasuco what's wrong?"

" We need to find naruto and get back to my brother" Said Sasuco, Neji looks at her and he gets worried. "Naruto is at the ramen stand."

"Let's go" Said Sasuco while looking at Neji.

"Oh ok."

"naruto we got to go"

They got to the reman stand.

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"naruto we got to go"

Neji grabs his ear and leaves. "Naruco" Said Sasuco. Naruco goes to while eating a ice cream.

-1 hour and 20 mins later-

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji is still holding Naruto's Ear. "neji go to my brother he needs you" Said Sasuco.

Neji let's go of Naruto's ear and runs to Sasuke. "Mmmmm" moans out Sasuke while he was siting in a smaller nest.

Neji saw him "Sasuke are you ok?" Asked Neji. "mmm yea" Moans Sauske. "Why are you in that? and why are you moaning?"

"i'm in labor." Said Sasuke. Neji eyes go wide and he sits next to the nest. Sasuke leans back.

"So that wet spot on the bed is not from the water? your water broke didn't it?" asked Neji.

"Yes."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

" i didn't want you to worry" Said Sasike while he was still leaning back.

"Oh ok, but please tell me next time if you do get pregnant again ok?" Said Neji while holding Sasu's hand. "Ok mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji rubs his hand. "mmm mmmm" moans out Sasuke. "Hun breathe ok." Said Neji as he try to couch him.

Sasuke relaxes. Neji takes a cloth and wipes his lover's forehead.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome hun, umm do you need Naruco or Sasuco in here with you or do you want it to be just us?" Asked Neji. "Just us."

"Alright Hun"

-30 mins later-

Neji cleans the sweat off of Sasuke's forehead and face.

Sasuke pushes.

Neji holds his hand "Do you want me down near your legs?" He asked.

"Y-yes" moans Sasuke and he closes his eyes.

Neji goes to his legs.

Sasuke pushes again and he moans.

"Your doing good, keep pushing." Said Neji while his hands and near the birth area just in case to catch the head.

Sasuke is still pushing.

"I see the head your doing great." Said Neji. Sasuke pushes still.

"That's it keep going." Said Neji. Sasuke is still pushing. "Ok easy Hun, take a break, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push again." Said Neji. Sasuke didn't listen to Neji. "Hun, easy. you need a take a break ok."

Sasuke stops pushing. Neji makes a clone of himself and Neji clone holds Sasu hand. "Mm" moans Sasuke.

"You alright Hun? and the Baby's head out." Said the Real Neji and his hands are touching the Baby's head.

"Yea."

"Ok when the next contraction hits, I want you to push as hard as you can ok?" Said Neji.

Sasuke pushes.

-3 hours laters-

"Sasuke keep pushing the baby is almost out"

"Mmmmm Ah." moans Sasuke as he was still pushing.

"One more big Push Sasuke and our Baby will be out."

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" moans out Sasuke as he throws his head back, he felt the baby leaving his Body.

Neji catches the Baby and he holds their baby close. Sasuke leans back. "Should I cut the Umbilical cord? Oh and you need to push out the Placenta, so you will still feel contractions, when the placenta is out your done ok hun" Sasuke looks at him "Yes."

Neji cuts it and goes and cleans the baby up "Hun when you feel more pain push again ok."

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke and he pushes again.

Neji wraps the baby in the blanket.

Neji lays the baby next sasu on the blanket but not to close to him but in a safe area so it won't get hit and Neji goes nears his lags "Hun the placenta is almost out, one more big push it will be out."

Sasuke gives a big push.

Neji puts on gloves picks up the placenta and puts it in the foot tub thing. "Will I know the baby is heathy because the placenta is all white."

"I need to get clean up." Said Sasuke.

Neji takes off the gloves and takes a wash cloth puts it in warm water and then cleans the area where the baby came out and puts a clean towel over the blood area. "I don't want you to gat up, you need rest, but if your not tired you can stay up."

The baby cries for a Mother's love.

"Neji this nest was made for giving birth not sleeping."

"Well sorry I didn't know, but whats the other nest for?" Asked Neji.

The baby was still crying. "sleeping and taking care of the little one" Said Sasuke he picks up the baby.

Neji Picks up Sasuke and walks over to the other one and lays him down on it easy so it won't hurt him.

"thanks but i could of done it myself" Said Sasuke. "Your welcome but I didn't want you moving"

The baby looks up at Sasuke's and the baby has, Byakugan eyes and they are little darker this Neji's, So the Baby will have both Byakugan and the Sharingan. Sasuke looks down "He has your eyes."

Neji looks at him "My eyes are a little lighter then his, So his eyes are a mix of both of us."

"Yea but i think he will be better at the Byakugan" Said Sasuke. "Will you never know he might master both" Said Neji.

"True" Said Sasuke.

"So what are we going to name him?" Asked Neji. "you name him" Said Sasuke.

"Mmmmmm how about Fang?" asked Neji.

The baby's dark small wings pop out. "mhmmm"

"You ok and I didn't know our baby has angel wings and do you like the name?" Asked Neji.

"Yes."

Fang moves his small wings and his stomach growls and he cries. Sasuke took off his shirt.

Fang is crying his eyes out. "Shhh." Said Sasuke.

"wah..wah" Cried Fang. His Mother picks him up and neji is cleaning up stuff. "Wah...wah...wa.." Cried the baby. Sasuke holds him to his chest.

Fang looks up at his face with tears in his eyes. Sasuke wipes the tears away from his son's eyes..  
>Fang calm down in his Mother's arms.<p>

Sasuke brings Fang near his nipple.

Fang looks at it. "Go ahead." Said Sasuke.

Fang bites his nipple.  
>"Mm" moans Sasuke and Fang is drinks from him. Neji smiles and sits next to Sasuke.<br>Sasuke smiles back.  
>"Thank god your not so pale now and Do you want your sister to come in?" Asked Neji.<p>

"She can if she wants to." Said Sasuke as he yawns.

"Alright, I know Sasuco is worried. So I will let her see you" Said Neji. "Ok."

Neji left to go get Sasuco.  
>"..."<p>

Fang looks up at his Mother and pulls his bangs.

"Hm?"

Fang begin to play with his Mother's bangs. Sasuke smiles.

Fang giggles and still playing with his bangs.

Sasuke covers himself up some.  
>Neji walk in.<p>

"Hm?"  
>"Hun rest ok." Said Neji.<br>"Ok." Said Sasuke.

Neji lays down on the couch thing in the room they where in. "Get over here now" Said Sasuke as he looked at Neji. Neji got up and walks over to him. Sasuke pulls him into the nest. Neji eyes go wide.  
>"What?"<p>

"Nothing." Said Neji and he lays next to Sasuke.

"Ok."

Fang snuggles in his Mother's arms.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji holds both of them close.

Sasuke lets his wings out and wrap them around all three of us.  
>Neji looks at the wings. "Hm?" Said Sasuke.<p>

"I like your wings."

"Oh un thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome, now get some sleep you had a long day." Said Neji and he kisses his cheek.

"Ok." Sasuke yawns and falls asleep and Neji falls asleep and their son snuggles into both of them.

Sasuke is sleeping.

**End Of Chap 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is the next chapter I hope U like it!**

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

-The next day-  
>Fang cries his eyes out.<p>

"Mm" Moans Sasuke in sleep.  
>Neji is sleeping some what. Fang cries louder.<p>

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Neji gets up some and picks up Fang and rocks him some. Fang continues the cry.  
>"Shhhh" Said Neji as he was still rocking him.<br>Fang is still crying. Neji stops rocking him and then he tickles his son's belly. Fang grabs his finger.  
>"Hm?" Neji looks at him. Fang sucks on it. Neji smiles. Sasuke is sleeping.<br>Neij kisses top of his Son's forehead.  
>Fang Yawns. Neji holds him and snuggles into Sasuke. Fang falls asleep. Neji rests his eyes.<br>Sasuke is sleeping.  
>-5 hours later-<br>Neji watches Sasu sleeping.  
>Sasuke wakes up.<br>"Hey Hun, did you sleep good? Thank god your up I have a feeling Fang is going to get Hungry."  
>Said Neji.<br>"Yea and where is he?"

"Hun I am holding him" Said Neji and he passes the baby to his Lover. "Oh." Said Sasuke and he blushes and holds his son. Fang grabs Sasu's hand and sucks on his finger. Neji giggles.  
>Sasuke smiles.<br>Fang looks up at him while sucking his finger.  
>"Hungry?" Asked Sasuke. Fang let go of his finger and claps his hands and nodded his head.<br>"Wow he learns quickly." Said Neji.

"well dark angels are fast learners" Said Sasuke and holds Fang near his nipple and Fang bites down on it and drinks. "I didn't know that." Said Neji.  
>"We have to be." Said Sasuke.<p>

"Oh ok." 

"I'm guessing you i know why" Said Sasuke.

"I don't, I haven't read about Dark Angels, Sorry Hun." Said Neji. Baby Fang was still drinking from him. "it's because if we keep making the same mistakes it could cost us our lives" Said Sasuke.  
>"Oh ok, umm so when should I get back to the leaf village? So I can tell Tsunade what has been happening to me." Asked Neji. <p>

"I can't leave." Said Sasuke.

"I know that, Hun, I just want to put my Uncle in Jall for the rest of his life then I will come back to you." Said Neji.

"take naruco, the dobe and my sister with you" Said Sasuke. "Alright hun."  
>"You guys should leave tomorrow" Said Sasuke.<br>"Are you sure you will be ok?" Asked Neji.  
>"yea just come back to get me and your son as soon as you can ok" Said Sasuke.<p>

"I will don't worry, I will keep in contact with you by text ok." Said Neji who looked at him.  
>"Ok."<br>Fang pulls on his Mother's bangs.  
>"Hm?"<br>Fang pulls his Mother's bangs harder.

"What?" Asked Sasuke to his Son.  
>Fang looks at him.<br>"Hun, I think he wants to play. Did you get any toys for him?" Asked Neji.  
>"yea there in the closet" Said his Lover.<br>Neji gets up and goes over to the closet and out 4 baby toys and passes them to his Lover.  
>"Thanks." Said Sasuke and he passes one to Fang.<br>Fang shakes the baby keys hard and laughs.  
>"Your Welcome." Said Neji.<p>

Sasuke smiles.  
>Neji kisses him.<br>Sasuke kisses him back.  
>Fang shaking the keys and giggles.<br>Sasuke smiles again. "He is going to be a happy Kid when he grows up" Said Neji.

"I hope so." Said Sasuke.  
>"So are you Hungry Sasuke?"<br>"Yea."  
>"So what do you want?"<p>

"Soup" Said Sasuke while holding his Son.

"Alright, I will go get it." Neji gets up and goes makes his favorite soup. "..."  
>Fang hits Sasu with the baby keys and he didn't mean too. "Ow." Said Sasuke.<br>Fang stops playing with the keys and hugs Sasuke and try telling him that he is sorry.

"It's ok little one you didn't mean to." Said Sasuke.  
>Fang smiles. Sasuke smiles back.<br>Neji walks in the room with Sasuke's Soup.  
>"hm?" Said Sasuke.<br>"Hun are you ready for your Soup?" Asked Neji while walking with the soup.  
>Fang looks around the room while holding his baby keys.<p>

Neji sets the tray next to Sasuke on the floor, his soup is on it and tea Neji thought he will like.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Neji and he sits next to him.

Sasuke starts to eat. Neji plays with Fang.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji holds Fang close.

Fang giggles.

Neji tickles him 'I hope he don't pee from laughing' Thought Neji. Fang still giggling.  
>"Hun is it ok, If I show Fang to Sasuco? I know she wants to see him." Asked Neji.<p>

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok" Neji gets up and holding Fang and he goes to see Sasuco.

Sasuke smiles and finishes eating.

Neji walks into the living room while holding Fang.

"Hm?" Said Sasuco who was siting on the couch.

"Hey Sasuco." Said Neji who was still holding Fang.

"Hey." Said Sasuco.

"Do you want to meet your nephew? and hold him?" Asked Neji who is still holding Fang.

"Yes" Said Sasuco and she holds out her arms.

Neji places Fang in her arms.

Sasuco smiles.

Fang looks up at Sasuco while holding his baby keys.

"Hi" Said Sasuco.

Fang smiles.

" His name is Fang." Said Neji.

"He's small." Said Naruto.

"Well all babies are like that Naruto" Said Naruco."You sure?" Asked Naruto to his Sister. "Yes and plus Sasuke only carried him for almost 5 months. Naruto your twins will be small too when they are born." Reply Naruco.

"Huh?"

"Wow Sasuco did you tell him how many yet?" Asked Naruco. "No" Said Sasuco.

"Oh I thought you did" Said Naruco.

Fang playing with his baby keys.

"It's ok." Said Sasuco.

"Oh ok."  
>Naruto is very confused.<p>

Sasuco hugs Fang.

Fang laughs.

Sasuco smiles.

Neji sits down on the chair.

"Is he coming back with us?" Asked Sasuco.

"Sasuke and Fang?" Asked Neji.

"Yea." Said Sasuco.

"I'm sorry he is not, but he will soon. I have to take care of my uncle. He hit me in the back all the time and it hurts really badly and it has not healed yet." said Neji.

"Oh my god." Said Sasuco.

"I am going to tell Tsunade about it when I get back." Said Neji. Fang puts Sasuco's hair in his mouth.

"So when are you leaving?" Asked Sasuco.

"Tomorrow." Said Neji.

" Ok when will we see you again?" Asked Naruto.

"We are all going back tomorrow, but not Sasuke and our child yet ok." Said Neji as he leans back.

"No i'm not leaving him alone" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you have to talk to him about that" Said Neji. Fang shakes his baby keys again and laughs. "Can't you make him let one of us stay here with him" Said Naruto.

"Fine I will talk to him, Sasuco can you watch Fang for awhile." Said Neji who got up.

"Sure."

"Now be good to Auntie Sasuco, ok Fang?" Said Neji and he walks a little. Fang giggles.

Neji goes to Sasuke.

"Hm? Where's Fang?" Asked Sasuke who looked at Neji. "With Sasuco right now." Said Neji.

"Oh ok." Said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, told Naruto we are all going home tomorrow, but not you and Fang, He doesn't want to leave you alone and Naruto not going to leave un-till one of us stays with you and helps you." Said Neji and he sits down next to him.

"..."

"Hun I am sorry...But he won't take no for answer." Said Sasuke.

"I know." said Sasuke while looking at Neji.

"You have to pick, Naruto or Naruco to stay with you, I know Sasuco will help...but I want her to go back to the leaf village with me." Said Neji.

" I'm not gonna pick" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, but what am I going to do, if Naruto doesn't come with us." Asked Neji.

"I know let me talk to him" Said Neji.

"Alright." Neji got up and gets Naruto.

5 mins later...

Naruto walks in.

"..."

"Ummm Hi Teme." said Naruto.

"Dobe" Said Sasuk.

"Mmmmm..So what did you want to talk about with me." Asked Naruto. " Go with them tomorrow" Said Sasuke who looked at him. "Teme I am not going any where, you just give birth yesterday and do you think you can walk?" Asked Naruto.

"Dobe I'll be fine" Said Sasuke. "Then let me see you get up from that bed thing." Said Naruto.

"Nest." Said Sasuke.

"Whatever Teme, let me see you get up, if you can't get up with out moaning in pain, then I'll go." Said Naruto as he looked at him. "Why."

"I just want to make sure you can get up and walk around with out moaning pain." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto is waiting.

"I can't." said Sasuke.

"Why can't you? are you in pain?" Asked Naruto.

" i can't because i'm naked" Said Sasuke as he looked down. Naruto throws a big towel to him.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Put that around you Sasuke."

"No"

"Sasuke please."

"..."

Naruto sighs and he got boxer for Sasuke and throws them at him. Sasuke puts them up.

"Now get up." Said Naruto.

Sasuke slowly gets up from the nest.

Naruto watches him.

"I'm fine." Said Sasuke.

"You still need to walk around." Said Naruto.

Sasuke sighs and walks to the closet and back.

"Oh ok, but I still think you shouldn't be alone." Said Naruto. "I'll be ok." Said Sasuke.

"Alright...but if you need help do you know someone to help you with him?" Said Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"thanks."  
>"Your welcome, I know you want Neji and your son back in here with you right?" Asked Naruto while heading to the door.<p>

"Alright." Naruto leaves the room.

5 mins later.

Neji walks in the room with Fang in his arms.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji smiles back, puts Fang in his lover's arms.

Sasuke holds Fang.

Fang snuggles into his Mother.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji lays next to him. Sasuke relaxes and Neji asked "Do you feel better now?"

"Yea." Said Sasuke while looking at Neji.

Fang falls asleep in his Mother's arms and he is still holding his keys. Sauske smiles.  
>"He really loves that baby toy." Said Neji and he smiles. "Yea." Said Sasuke. Neji kisses his lover's forehead. "hm?" Said Sasuke. "I just wanted yo kiss your forehead." Said Neji.<p>

"Oh." Said Sasuke.

"..." Neji is being quiet and he rubs his sore back.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke who notice. "Mmmmm" moans Neji while rubbing his back. "You ok?" Asked Sasuke. "My back hurts..." Said Neji he moans in pain. Sasuke rubs his lover's back.

"Mmmmm...the cuts are so deep..." moans out Neji. Sasuke is very worried.

"Mmmmmmmm...I think it's bleeding through the bandages." Said Neji.

"That's bad" Said Sasuke who is holding Fang in one arm. "I know...Mmmmm, I have not went to the hospital for it yet..mmm." Said Neji.

"You need to." Said sasuke.

"I know Mmmmmmm..I couldn't leave the house, Uncle wants me dead and I know it..." Said Neji.

"No he wants me dead not you" Said Sasuke.

"No...he wants me Dead, that's what he told me while he was whipping me. He doesn't want gay Hyuugas in the clan." Said Neji.

" He wouldn't of known you were gay if it wasn't for me" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop blaming yourself it's not your Fault, I am aloud to date who I want, he can't stop me.." Said Neji.

"..."

"Please...stop blaming your self." Neji said and kisses his forehead. Sasuke rests his head on his shoulder. "You did nothing wrong, alright." Said Neji who move some of his lover's bangs away from his face. Fang is sleeping in his Mother's arms still.

"If you say so..." Said Sasuke.

"..."

-the next Day in Tsunade's office-

Neji opens the door.

"Hm?" Said Lady Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama can I tell you something." Asked Neji. "what's wrong?" Asked Tsunade.

"My Uncle whipped me on my back every day..mmmmmmmmmm" moans out Neji.

Tsunade eyes grow wide.

Neji takes off his shirt and he shows Tsunade his bloody bandage up back and the wound are infected by the whipping. "Oh my god" Said the Hokage.

Neji moans in pain.

"Shizune." Said Tsunade.

Shizune goes to Tsunade.

"take neji to the hospital and get hiashi in here now" Yelled Tsunade.

Shizune picks up Neji and take him to the hospital and also call someone to get Hiashi.

Tsunade is being quiet.

-15 mins later-

Hiashi walks in the office.

"..."

"What do you want Hokage-Sama." Asked Hiashi.

"Neji he's hurt."

"He's not hurt, he should be back home now." Said Hiashi. " oh he's not? how so?" Asked Tsunade.

"You put him on a easy Mission, that's why" Said Hiashi. "a easy mission?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ummmm..."

"Hm?"

"What did that little Bitch say to you!?" Said Hiashi.

"why are you yelling hiashi?"

Haishi growls "What did that little Bitch say to you?"

" That someone in your clan has been whipping him every day." Said growls "I am going to kill that little Bitch! He was not to post to say anything about that!"

" So you knew someone in your clan was doing that to him?" Said Tsunade.

"I did that to him those are the rules nobody in my clan can't not be gay!" growls out Hiashi.

Tsunade smiles.

"I am going to kill that little gay Bitch!" Yelled Hiashi.

Tsunade hits the button that calls the Abnu " hiashi hyuga your under arrest for child abuse and intent of murder" she said

"What!, I am head of the hyuuga clan" Said Haishi as he growled out. "that maybe so but there are laws that the people of this village must follow and not break that even you have to follow" Said Tsunade. Hiashi attacks Tsunade. Anbu grabs Hiashi.

Hiashi tries to brake free. Anbu still holding him.

"Let me go!" yelled Hiashi.

"..." Anbu is not listening to him.

"They don't listen to you." Said Tsunade while looking at him. "Hokage-sama what do you want us todo with him?" Asked The Anbu who was holding him. "Put him in a cell for now" Said Tsunade.

The Anbu put a charka cuffs on him and his legs to so his charka is cut off, The Anbu picks him up and goes to the cell where he should go. Tsunade leans back in the chair and looks out the window.

Shizune comes back. "Lady Tsunade, Neji is going to be ok."

"That's good to hear." Said Tsunade.

"They said he will be sore for awhile. but he going to be fully heal 3 weeks from now." Said Shizune

"Good"

-1 week later to Neji in the hospital-

"Neji?" Said Sasuco who walked into the room.

Neji laying on his stomach. "Hm?"

"so your awake" Said Sasuco while walking to him. "I have been awake." Said Neji.

"Well you did passed out a few times." Said Sasuco. "I was hungry and weak..." Said Neji.

"your uncle is in jail" Said Sasuco.

"Good he can stay their...I miss Sasuke and Fang..." Said Neji.

"I know you do." said sasuco. "I promise him I will call him and bring them back home..." said Neji.

"they won't let you leave yet" said Sasuco while looking at Neji. "I know...let me guess I can't call nobody?" Asked Neji.

"Not yet they think it will put too much strain on your body." Said Sasuco.

Neji sighs. "..."

"It will be ok."

Neji looks at her while laying down on his stomach.

"Are you Hungry?" Asked Sasuco.

"Yes."  
>"What do you want to eat?" Asked Sasuco.<p>

"Anything is fine.."

"Ok I'll be right back." Said Sasuco and she gets up slowly and leaves. "..." just laying their.

-10 mins later-

"..." Neji is laying on his stomach still.

Sasuco sets the tray of food down.

"..."

Sasuco cuts up an apple.

"..."

Sasuco picks up an apple piece.

Neji looks at her.

Sasuco holds it up to his mouth.

Neji bites on it and then eats it.

Sasuco picks up another apple piece. Neji opens his mouth. Sasuco put the apple piece in his mouth gently. Neji eats it and swallows.

Sasuco picks up another a apple piece.

-10 mins later-  
>"..."<p>

Sasuco smiles.

"When am I going to get out of here?" Asked Neji.

"2 weeks." Said Sasuco while she leans back and rubs her stomach.

"Oh ok..." Said Neji.

"Yea."

Neji is being quiet.

Sasuco looks at the time.

Neji looks to the wall.

"i have to go visiting hours are almost over" Said Sasuco while getting up slowly.

"Alright." Said Neji.

Sasuco moves some hair out of Neji's face and covers you up. Neji closes his eyes.

"Seeya Neji." Said Sasuco and Neji falls asleep.

Sasuco leaves and closes the door. Neji is still sleeping.

-somewhere else-

Sasuke holds Fang.

Fang plays with his baby keys and giggles.

Sasuke smiles.

"M...M...Ma...Mam...Mama" Said Fang it his first word he said. "Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"M...mama." Said Fang. Sasuke smiles again. "Very good."

Fang laughs and shakes his baby keys.

"Now we should get in the tub" Said Sasuke.

Fang looks up at Mother and pouts.

"I know you don't like getting your wings wet but you and your wings need a bath." said Sasuke.

Fang tries to grab his duck. His Mother passes it to him. Fang smiles. "as long as I'm here with you little one you will be safe" Said His Mother. Fang snuggles into his Mother while holding his Duck.

Sasuke smiles and gets in the bathtub. Fang whimpers. "Shhh." Said Sasuke.

Fang looks at the water.

"It's ok it won't hurt you" Said Sasuke.

Fang looks up his Mother and little bit of his wing gets wet and he whimpers again.

" Do want to see my wings in the water?" Asked Sasuke. Fang nods his head. Sasuke lets his wings out. Fang watches him. Sasuke puts them in the water. Fang looks at his wings. "See." Said Sasuke.

Fang puts his wings in the water.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang moves his wings around and laughs.

"i told you so." Said Sasuke.

-2 weeks later-

'has it been 2 weeks yet.' Thought Neji who was getting annoyed being in bed all the time.

"Ready to go?" Asked Sasuco.

Neji gets up "Yea."

"neji you know you can't leave the village yet" Said Sasuco.

Neji sighs. "It'll be ok." Said Sasuke's Twin.

Neji looks down.

"Let's go." Said Sasuco.

'Does she know how hard it is on me...I haven't seen them in 3 weeks...She has Naruto living in the same house.' Thought Neji and he walks out.

Sasuco sighs.

Neji waits for her "..." Sasuco follows him.

Neji walking down the hall way.

Sasuco follows him.

Neji is at the waiting room.

Sasuco follows him.

Neji walks outside.

"hinata is waiting for you at the hyuuga compound" Said Sasuco.

"Ok, bye.." Said Neji and he goes home.

-15 mins later-

Neji is in the living room.

" n-neji-nii-san" said Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-Sama." Said Neji.

Hinata hugs him and Neji hugs her back.

Hinata smiles.

"...Hinata-Sama can I tell you something?" Asked Neji. "Yes" Said Hinata with stuttering for once.

"I...am...a father...now." Said Neji.

"y-you cheated on sasuke-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"No, when I visit him he was pregnant is that same week he give birth." Said Neji.

"you found him." Said Hinata.

"Naruco found him and she told Sasuco,Naruto and then and I have a pic of Sasuke and our baby" Said Neji. "You do." Asked Hinata.

Neji takes out his phone and shows her the pic.

"So cute." Said Hinata.

"Yea and sorry about your fahter.."

"it's not your fault"

"I know...he should of not of whip my back every day..." Said Neji.

" i'm sorry." Said Hinata.

"It's not your Fault..." Said Neji.

"Ok."

"..."

"Are you ok?" Asked Hinata. "Yea I am fine...I just miss them." Said Neji while looking at her.

"Oh" Said Hinata her arms are to the side.

"Yea and I have not called Sasuke at all yet..." Said Neji as he looks to the other wall.

" well you can call them now" Said Hinata with out stuttering. "Alright.." Hinata hugs him "Cheer up"

"I will ok."

Hinata smiles and Neji calls Sasuke.

Sasuke was half-asleep and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Hun." Said Neji who walks to his bedroom and closes the door while on the phone. "Neji?" Said Sasuke on the other line. "Yes." Said Neji who was on the bed now. "Are you ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea I just got out of the hospital today...I was in their for 3 weeks." Said Neji.

"Oh." Said Sasuke.

"Yea, The wounds on my back were very infected, That's why I was sore,hurting,burning and itching." Said Neji.

"Ouch." Said Sasuke who was on the other line.

"But I am fine now, all the big wounds have healed, all their is left now is a very small cut from the whip." Said Neji.

"That's good" Said Sasuke.

"Yea, Oh I don't know when I will be able to come get you...Oh Hiashi is in jall right now." Said Neji.

"Ok and good."

"I miss you guys so much." Said Neji.

"we miss you too." Said Sasuke. "So how is the little guy?" Asked Neji.

"he's good and right now he's sleeping and is useing my wing as a bed and blanket" Said Sasuke while he watches him. Neji laughs.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke. "What Fang is doing to you, I think it's funny and cute."

"Hn."

"I thought you had a crib for him?" Asked Neji.

"no we're still in the nest" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Neji.

"Yea."

"I hope I come and get you guys soon." Said Neji.

"same here"

"I will talk to Tsunade about it with in the couple days. Sasuco said I can't leave the village yet" Said Neji as he looked out the window. "Yea."

Fang starts to cry. "shhh it's ok little one." Said Sasuke. "Hun I am going to let you go so you can take care of him, Bye." Said Neij.

Baby Fang is still crying his eyes out.

"Ok bye." Said Sasuke hangs up the phone and Neji did too. "Wah...Wah...Wah!" Fang cries.

"shhh are you hungry?" Asked Sasuke to his crying son on his wing. Fang nods his head and still crying.

Sasuke picks him up. Fang looks at him with tears in his eyes. Sasuke opens his shirt. Fang cries some.

Sasuke puts him near his chest. Fang bites his nipple hard and then drinks. "Mm" moans Sasuke.

Fang is drinking. Sasuke smiles while watching his Son drink. Fang is drinking still and looks up at his mother. Sasuke is smiling. Fang is drinking. Sasuke relaxes. Fang gets done and hugs his Mother.

Sasuke hugs back.

Fang giggles and smiles.

Sasuke passes him a toy and Fang shakes his block toy thing and giggles. Sasuke smiles.

Fang gives his Mother the toy.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"K...K...ke-...keys." Said Said Fang.

Sasuke picks up the toy keys and passes them to him. Fang smiles and shakes the toy keys.

Sasuke smiles back.

Fang crawls in the nest to a photo of his Daddy. "D...Dada."

" Yea that's your daddy" Said His Mother.

"M...m...m-e..me..mis-miss...h...him." said Fang.

"I know sweetie." Said Sasuke who looks at his Son.

Fang looks down. Sasuke picks him up and holds him close. Fang closes his eyes and cries some.

"Shh" Said Sasuke as he try to calm his Son down.

Fang is still crying.

"Shhh." Said Sasuke.

Fang looks up at his Mother with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke kisses his forehead. Fang blushes with tears running down his face. Sasuke wipes the tears away. Fang lays his head on his Mother's shoulder.

Sasuke smiles. Fang falls asleep.

Sasuke lays back some and covers himself and Fang with the blankets. Fang is still sleeping. Sasuke yawns and Fang is sleeping like a baby.

Sasuke falls asleep.

**End Of Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this is the next chapter I hope U like it!**

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 6**

-the next day-

Neji is sleeping in his room.

Hinata is making breakfast.

Neji Sleeping.

Hinata is stilling cooking. Neji is still sleeping.

Hinata gets done and goes to Neji's room and knocks on the door. "Mmm" Neji is still sleeping.

Hinata knocks on the door again. "Mmm?" moans Neji. "N...Neji-nii-san it's..t..time t..to eat" Said Hinata from behind the door. "Ok." Said Neji and he sits up and stretches.

Hinata waits for him.

Neji gets up and Hinata is still waiting.

Neji gets dressed. Hinata fixes her Hair. Neji opens his door. Hinata smiles.

Neji smiles back. Hinata walks to the kitchen.

Hinata sits down at the table and the food is already on the table. Neji follows, Hinata sits down in the chair. "I'll be right back" said Neji and he goes down in the basement.

"Alright." Said Hinata.

Neji walks down the stairs.

Hika is sleeping in his cage.

"Hika." Said Neji.

Hika wakes up and looks at him.

Neji opens the cage.

Hika jumps out and he is in his cat form.

"You ok?" Asked Neji.

Hika turns into his neko form "Hun...hungry." He said. "breakfast is ready come on" Said Neji.

"But..what about Haishi." Said Hika.

"He's in Jail." Said Neji.

"Oh."

"Yea"

Hika stomach growls.

"Let's go" said Neji.

Hika nods his head.

Neji helps Hika up the stairs. Hika leans on him some,as he walk up. Neji smiles. Hika stomach growls louder. " we're almost there" Said Neji as he was still helping him. "Ok." Said Hika. "here we are" Said Neji,Hika feels weak. Neji helps him to sit down.

"Hm?...w..w-who are you?" Asked Hinata.

"this is hika" Said Neji.

"O-oh..h..h..hi." Said Hinata.

"hello lady hinata." Said Hika while looking at her.

"Oh I...s-s-see yo-your a Hyuuga." Said Lady Hinata. "Yes." Said Hika.

"w..wh..where did you come from?" Asked Hinata

"Um" Said Hika as he looked at her.

"..." Hinata is waiting for answer.

"hinata-sama i met him the last time i was in the basement" Said Neji.

"Oh?" Asked Hinata.

"Yea"

"We-well you can e-eat Hika-kun." Said Hinata.

" thank you lady hinata." Said Hika as he bow his head. "You-your we-welcome." She said to him.

Neji smiles.

Hinata starts to eat.

Neji starts to eat and Hika eats too.

-After breakfast-

Neji sighs.

"Are you alright?" asked Hika.

"yea...i guess" Said Neji as looked at Hika.

"I know their is something wrong."

"I miss him."

"Who?" Asked Hika.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Said Neji while he sits down.

"Oh what happen?" Asked Hika.

"Hiashi."

"Oh?" said Hika.

"..."

Hika sits down on the couch.

"...hm?..." Said Neji.

"?"

"Nothing."

Hika lays down on the couch.

"..."

"Is Sasuke your boyfriend?"

"Yea."

"Oh so that's why he whipped you?" Asked Hika.

"Yes."

Hika gets piss off at Hiashi. "..."

-to Sasuke-

Fang is crawling around in the nest.

Sasuke watches his son and smiles.

Fang flaps his wings.

"Not yet." Said Sasuke.

Fang looks at his Mother as he was confuse.

Sasuke smiles. Fang flaps his wings some and stops. Sasuke pulls him into a hug. "?" Fang looks at his mother and trying to stretch out his wings.

"it'll be a while before you can even try to fly" Said Sasuke while holding him. Fang pouts.

Sasuke giggles. Fang gives his Mother a funny look.

"What?" Asked Sasuke.

Fang looks away.

Sasuke sighs and hugs his son. Fang giggles and smiles. Sasuke smiles.

Fang starts to chew on his Mother's bang.

Sasuke gets the a chew ring. Fang is still chewing his bang. Sasuke passes it to him. Fang chews on it.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang still chewing on the baby ring.

Sasuke yawn.

Fang looks at him funny.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Fang still has the ring in his mouth.

Sasuke holds him and covers us up for a nap.

Fang is still chewing on the ring. Sasuke rest.

Fang falls asleep with the red ring in his mouth.

Sasuke pull it out. Fang is fast to sleep.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang moves his wings some while he is a asleep.

Sasuke falls asleep.

-5 hours later-

Fang chews on sasuke's Bang.

Sasuke passes the chew right.

Fang chews on it stretches his wings.

Fang watches Sasuke wings.

"Hm?"

Fang touches his Mother's wing.

Sasuke watches his son and Fang pulls off a lose feather off his wing. His Mother smiles and Fang sniffs the feather and then he sneezes. Sasuke laughs. Fang took the feather and tickles his Mother's face. Sasuke smile and Fang still tickling him with it but not his face but on his mother's neck now. "Hm?" Said Sasuke while he was feeling the feather on his neck. Fang snuggles up to him he was still holding the feather.

Sasuke smiles and holds his son.

Fang giggles.

"Neji..." Said Sasuke and his Son looks up at him. His Mother smiles down at him. Fang gives him a look that he knows he is not ok.

"i'm fine little one" Said Sasuke. Fang still giving him the same look. "how about a bath" Asked his Mother.

-4 days later-

"..." Neji is looking at the wall. "Neji?" Asked Naruto who was in the room.

"...hm?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you think?...i miss them..." Said Neji who was not in the mood with Naruto right. " well tsunade said you can now leave the village" Said Naruto.

"Oh." Said Neji as he got up. "Hm?"

"I am going to leave now."

"Oh."

"But you don't mind do you? I just want to bring them back home." Said Neji."I know." Said Naruto and Neji runs out.

Naruto goes home.

Neji is still running to them.

-2 hours later-

Neji knock on the house door.

Sasuke opens the door. Neji is catching his breath from running. "Hm?" Said Sasuke while watching him breathe. Neji hugs Sasuke.

"...neji?"

"Yes." Said Neji as he was still hugging him. Sasuke hugs back.

Neji is still hugging him and kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back.

Neji smiles.

Sasuke leans his head on his shoulder.

Neji still hugging him "I miss you and Fang so much, I am so sorry for making you wait."

"It's ok."

"Alright, so how is he?" Said Neji. "Follow me" Said Sasuke and he goes to the bedroom. Neji follows him.

Sasuke opens the door and Neji waits.

Sasuke walks in and Neji follows him.

" look in the nest" Said Sasuke while he point to it.

Neji goes to the nest and looks in it. Fang looks up. "Hey there little guy." Said Neji. Fang laughs and Neji picks him up and smiles.

"Dada" Said Fang and Neji smiling still and kisses his forehead. Fang hugs his father's neck. Neji holds his Son. "How long ago was he able to talk?" "About 2 weeks ago." Said Sasuke. "Oh, do you still want to go back to the leaf village?" Asked while he was still holding his son. "yes he's able to be out of the nest but only for a little while at a time" Said Sasuke. "Alright." Said Neji while he is holding his son. "But I still need to pack." Said Sasuke.

Neji gets in the nest while still holding Fang.

Sasuke smiles. Neji tickles Fang.

Fang laughs.

Neji smiles and get one of Fang's toys and plays with him. Sasuke starts packing.

Neji playing with their son still.

-15 mins later-

Neji is still siting in the nest.

"Ready."

"Yes" Said Neji and stands up while holding Fang.

Sasuke smiles.

"Do you want Mommy to hold you?" asked Neji to his son. Fang fell asleep. Neji giggles and still holding him. "You tired him out" Said Sasuke.

"But I didn't mean too, Hun" Said Neji while holding him close. "it's ok neji anyways it's was get close to the time for his nap." Said Sasuke as he look at the clock. "Oh ok." Said Neji and he gets out of the nest and goes to Sasuke while holding him.

Sasuke smiles. "Let's all go home" Said Neji and he holds Fang close to him still. "Ok." Said Sasuke.

"Do you want to hold your Son?" Asked Neji.

"Sure." Said Sasuke. Neji passes him to Sasuke carefully so he won't wake him up.

Sasuke holds Fang. Fang is sleeping and snuggles in his chest.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji holds Sasuke had that is free.

"Let's go"

-2 hours later-

Neji is still walking with Sasuke.  
>Fang is up and looking around while he is in his Mother's arms.<p>

Sasuke smiles.

"Mama." Said Fang as he looked up at him.

"Yes?" Asked Sasuke.

"Toy?" Asked Fang.

Sasuke passes Fang a toy. "Ok."

Fang smiles and plays with it.

"Sasuke I see the leaf village's gate." Said Neji.

"Oh ok." Said Sasuke.

Fang shakes his toy rattle.

Sasuke smiles and Neji walks through the gates and waits for Sasuke. Fang still playing with his toy.

Sasuke follows his Lover.

"Ok Hun, Do you want to go back to your house here and or Mine?" Asked Neji.

"Mine." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

Sasuke walking to his house and Neji follows him.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji smiles back.

Fang is playing still and laughs.

-20 mins later-

Fang looks the new area.

"..."

Neji hugs him and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Fang watches his parents and smiles and giggles.

Sasuke smiles.

"I think he happy that we are back together again." Said Neji.

"Yea."

"Are you going to make a new nest?" Asked Neji.

"Yes."

"Ok, how old does he have to be before he leaves the nest? and how old does he have to been for him to sleep in a crib?" Asked Neji.

"3 months" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

Fang still looking around.

Sasuke watches him and Neji does too.

Fang Crawls to his Mother and Father.

Sasuke picks up Fang and Fang giggles.

Neji sits down on the couch.

"i need to make the nest" Said Sasuke.

"Alright and I will hold Fang when you do that." Said Neji while looking at Sasuke.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke and he passes Fang to him.

"Your Welcome." Said Neji as he holds his son.

Sasuke goes up stairs. Neji holds Fang close.

Fang smiles. Neji smiles back and kisses his forehead. Fang grabs his hair. "Hm?" Said Neji and he watches him. Fang plays with his Father's hair. Neji giggles and watches him just in case of a big rat nest in his hair.

Fang laughs while playing with his Father's hair.

Neji smiles and listening to his Son laugh.

-20 mins later-

"Fang can you let go of Daddy hair?" Asked Neji.

Fang let's go of his hair. "Thank-you." Said Neji.

" Mama" Said Fang.

"You want your Mommy?" Asked Neji. Sasuke laughs. "Huh?" Neji looks at him.

" I never thought i would hear you say mommy" Said Sasuke. Neji looks away.

"Hm?"

Neji gets up while holding Fang and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke kisses back.

Neji whispers in his Lover's ear "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Sasuke whippers back "Why?"

He whispers back "Because they will make a joke out of it."

Sasuke whispers back. "Ok."

"If you do tell them I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk the next day" Neji whispers in his lover's ear. Sasuke whispers back and smiles. " is that a promise?"

"Yep." Said Neji.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang cries and his stomach growls.

"He's hungry." Said Sasuke.

"Oh." Said Neji and he passes him their crying son.

His Mother holds him "Shhh I know your hungry."

Fang his tears in his eyes and looks up at him.

Sasuke brings him to his chest.

Fang has tears running down his face.

"Hm?"

Fang stomach growls more.

"go ahead" Said Sasuke to his Son.

Fang bites his right nipple hard and drinks.

"Mm." Moans Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Neji.

"Yea."

"Are you use to that?"

"Yes."

Fang is still drinking from him.

Sasuke smiles and Neji goes behind him and kisses him on his Lover's neck.

Sasuke leans back and still feeding Fang.

Neji still kissing him on the neck.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke and Neji still kissing his neck and Fang is still drinking. "mmm n-neji not in front of our son" moans out Sasuke. Neji stops and wraps his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke smiles.

Fang stops drinking and looks up at his parents and smiles.

"Full?" Asked Sasuke to his Son and His son just looks at him, while he was confused.

Sasuke laughs some.

Fang flaps his wings some.

Neji watches Fang. Sasuke smiles.

"Let me guess he wants to fly?" Asked Neji.

"yea" Said Sasuke.

"Is he a little young for that?"

"yes he is"

"And he ignores you." Asked Neji. Fang flaps his wings more. "Yes." Said Sasuke.

Fang is still flapping his wings.

"Fang stop."

Fang looks down and stops.

'Poor little guy, but you will fly some day but not now' thought Neji.

Sasuke holds Fang close. "i know you want to fly but you can't right now"

Fang still looking down.

Sasuke sighs.

"It will be ok Hun, he just taking it hard." Said Neji.

"Ok."

-2 months later-

Fang is still crawling in the nest.

Sasuke smiles and picks Fang up.

"?" Fang notice he got higher in the air.

" it's for you to see your new bed" Said Sasuke while holding him. Fang smiles.

Sasuke walks over to the crib while holding Fang.

Fang holds on to his Mother.

He puts Fang into the crib."do you like it?" Asked Sasuke.

Fang looks around and he feels trap.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Fang lays down and then tries to crawl in the small area. "It's not that small." said Sasuke as he watches his son. Fang looks up at him. "?"

"You should lay down and get some rest we have a big day later on." Said His Mother and Fang lays down "..."

Sasuke covers him up and kisses his forehead. Fang falls asleep. Sasuke smiles and goes down stairs.

Neji is watching tv. "Hey." said Sasuke while he walked into the living room. "Hey Hun, Did Fang like his new bed?" Asked Neji. "He thinks it's small." Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"Oh, maybe he is not use to it."

"Maybe."

Neji pulls Sasuke to him and makes Sasu sit on his lap. "Hm!?"  
>Said Sasuke in surprised. Neji kisses him deeply.<p>

"Mmm" Moans sasuke and he kisses him back.

Neji hugs him.

Sasuke hugs him back.

Neji smiles. "Hun?" Asked Sasuke. "Hm?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Hun please tell me." Asked Neji.

"Well I was thinking when do you want to show your clan to our son" Asked Sasuke.  
>"Anytime I guess."<p>

"Oh ok"

"Yea."

" ...your bigger then me" Said Sasuke while looking at Neji. "Why do you say that?" Asked Neji.

Sasuke blushes.

Neji thinks about it and touches Sasuke's balls.

"Eep." Said Sasuke and he jumps a little and blushes. "Oh so that's what you mean?" Asked Neji as he rubs Sasuke's balls. "N-neji." Said Sasuke as he blushes still. Neji smiles and stops and kisses him deeply. Sasuke kisses back. "So your upset that I am bigger then you?" Asked Neji.

"A little."

"Hun, it's not my fault." Said Neji.

"I know."

Neji holds him close. Sasuke smiles and Neji kisses his forehead.

Sasuke kisses his neck. Neji moans some.

Sasuke giggles.

Neji smirks.

Sasuke rest his head on His lover's shoulder. Neji nibbles his ear.

"Eep don't scare me like that" Said Sasuke as he pouts. "Sorry Hun." Said Neji as he licks his lover's lips. Sasuke blushes.

Neji sucks on his lover's neck.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

Neji still sucking their.

"mmm mmm" Moans out sasuke and Neji sucks his neck faster. "mmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and Neji sucks faster on his neck still.

"mmm mmmmm" moans out sasuke.

Neji still sucking and kissing him their.

Sasuke is painting and Neji stops.

"Hm?"

Neji licks his chin.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji is still licking his chin.

Sasuke laughs some and Neji smiles and still licking his chin.

Sasuke is still laughing still and Neji kisses his Chin. "?"

Neji stops "So what are we later" Sasuke looks at him " fang needs a check-up and we still need to see the hokage then you know we have see my sister or she'll beat both are butt"

Neji eyes grow small and he nods. "Don't worry" Said Sasuke.

"Ok."

Sasuke smiles and neji smiles back.

"..."

"What time does Fang need to go to the doctors?" Asked Neji.

"3:30" Said Sasuke. Neji holds him close "Ok."

Sasuke smiles.

Neji holds him close.

Sauske snuggles up to neji.

Neji smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

Neji kisses his forehead.

Sasuke rest his head.

Neji holds him still.

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Yes" Said asuke.

"Alright."

"..."

Neji kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes.

Neji rubs Sasuke's wing.

Sasuke closes his eyes.

Neji is still rubbing his wing.

Sasuke relaxes.

"You like that?" Asked Neji as he was still rubbing his wing. "Yeah" Said Sasuke and Neji kisses him deeply. Sasuke kisses him back.

Neji smiles and still rubbing his wing.

Sasuke nips at Neji's neck, He moans and still rubbing Sasu wing.

Sasuke nipping at his lover's neck still.

Neji stops and he moans.

Sasuke is still nipping at his neck.

"Mmmm" moans out Neji.

Sasuke smiles.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Neji.

Sasuke licks the blood off his neck.

"Mmm" moans out Neji.

Sasuke smiles.

"That feels good." Said Neji who was holding Sasuke close. Sasuke keeps licking his neck and Neji moans.

Sasuke rubs his hand over his lover's chest.

"Hmm?" moans Neji.

"..."

Neji takes off his shirt. "Do what you want."

"Hm?"

Neji sucks on his neck. Sasuke holds onto his shoulders. Neji kisses his neck.

"Mmm"

Neji lays down and Sasuke on top of him and still kissing his neck. "MMM mmm" moans Sasuke and Neji smiles.

"mmm MMMM mmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke presses himself up against his lover.

Neji takes Sasuke shirt off.

"Hmm." Moans out Sasuke.

Neji starts to suck his nipple.

"Ah mmmm"

A white hair person sneaks in and nobody didn't know and takes Fang and poofs away.

Neji is still sucking it.

"ah ah mmmmm hm?"

Neji stops "What's wrong?"  
>"i have a bad feeling" Said Sasuke while looking at Neji.<p>

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Well it maybe it's nothing."

" you sure?"

Neji nods his head.

"I trust you but i want to check on fang" Said Sasuke and he sits up some. "Alright." Said Neji.

Sasuke gets up. Neji sits up on the couch.

Sasuke goes up stairs. Neji waits for him.

Sauske opens the door to his son's room.

Fang is nowhere to seen.

"Fang?" Said Sasuke.

Fang is not their.

Sasuke goes over to the crib. The crib is empty and the blanket is gone and his favorite toy.

"_**Fang!**_ no no no no" Yelled Sasuke as he holds his head. Neji runs to Sasuke fast. "What's going on?"

"_He's gone! Neji he's gone!_" Yelled Sasuke.

Neji eyes grow wide. "What?!"

"we have to find him" Said Sasuke.

"I know." Said Neji. Sasuke starts crying.

Neji holds him close.

-8 years later-

Fang is running from Orochimaru's men.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is the next chapter I hope U like it!**

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 7**

-8 years later-

Fang is running from Orochimaru's men.

Orochimaru's men 1 "Don't let the brat escape!"

Fang shapeshifts into a red bird and flys away fast up in the air with the other red birds. He didn't know how to fly with his dark angel wings.

Orochimaru's men 2 "DAMN IT"

Fang flys with the other red bird to the leaf village. 'Must get to a village.' Thought Fang.

the wind blows and Fang gets pull by the wind and goes flying into a tree at the leaf village and falls near the ramen shop and he turn back to normal but he hurt his angel wings.

"Damn it dobe i don't have time for this!" Said Sasuke from inside the Ramen shop. Naruto is eating and Fang cries. "Owww"

"Are you even listening to me" Said Sasuke.

Fang claws in the Ramen shop and crying.

"Hm? Hey Sasuke do you hear crying."

Fang cries louder and his dark wings are bleeding.

Sasuke looks around.

Fang tries to get up and he is still crying but falls back down. "Sasuke over their, It's a kid and he looks really hurt and he just fell down." Said Naruto as he points to him.

Sasukestarts walking over to the kid.

Fang hugs his baby toy and cries harder.

"hm?" Said Sasuke.

Fang is still crying and holding his stuffed baby toy key that has the uchiha crest on it and it was red,blue, white and black. "Fang?" Asked Sasuke.

Fang looked up with very Darkish white eyes with tears in them and still holding his key close.

Sasuke runs to him and picks him up. "Mam-mama?" Said Fang he cries from the pain from his wings and he was whip on his back as well and holding his stuff Key.

"i'm here it's going to be ok" Said Sasuke and he holds him. "Wait That's Fang?, but I thought you said that the Anbu can't find him Sasuke." Said Naruto and Fang bleeding very badly from his wings and still holding his Toy with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke spreads his wings. Fang gets jump some and still holding his toy. "Shhh**" **Said Sasuke to his Young and only Son. Fang puts his arm through the stuffed key hold and puts his arms around his Mother's neck.

"Sasuke I think you should take him home and Neji won't be back about 4 days ok." Said Naruto who was the new hokage now.

"Ok" Said Sasuke while holding his Son and Fang cries again. "Shhh." Said Sasuke.

"M-m-my w-wi-wings hurt" Cries Fang.

Sasuke flys to the hospital.

Fang holds on tight.

His Mother holds him close and Fang moans.

"Shh." Said Sasuke. Fang is bleeding very badly from his wing and back from the whip the day before on his back and Sasuke's sees the blood.

"we're almost there"

Said Sasuke.

"Mmmmm" moans Fang.

Sasuke lands just out side the hospital.

Fang holds on to him tight.

Sasuke walks into the hospital.

The Neko Sakura sees Sasuke and goes to him fast.

"Sakura." Said Sasuke while holding his son.

"Is he ok Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"i wouldn't be here if he was" Said Sasuke.

"Alight go to that room and sit him on the bed, don't make him lay down. so I can heal his wings and check his and take off his shirt too. " Said Sakura as she points to the room.

Sasuke walks into the room.

Fang still holding on to him. Sasuke sits down.

Fang is still holding on to him and the stuff key is around his arm. Sasuke cuts his shirt off. "Mmmm" moans Fang. "sorry" Said Sasuke and Fang looks at him. "I..its..o-ok."

Sasuke kisses his forehead and Fang blushes and moans and His Mother saw a whip cut on his back.

Sasuke tires to keep calm.

Sakura runs in the room.

"..."

-25 mins later-

Sakura is down healing his wings and bandage his back. Fang holding his stuff key close.

"..."

"Well Sasuke-kun he is fine now just make sure he

get's lots of rest and tell him not to move his wings that much. He can go home today." Said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura." Said Sasuke and he leaves.

Fang blinks 'Is he post to take me with him'

Sasuke comes back with a blanket.

Fang watches him.

Sasuke wraps fang up in it gently. Fang holds his stuff key close to him.

Sasuke picks up Fang.

Fang snuggles into him.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang looks up his Mother and smiles back.

-20 mins later-

Fang is still snuggling up to his Mom.

Sasuke laying on the couch while Fang on him.

"..." Fang looks around while laying on his mother.

Sasuke is relaxed.

Fang gets up and sits on his Mother lap.

"Hm?"

Fang hugs his stuffed key.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang is a little scared.

"Hm?"

Fang is still scared. "shhh it's ok your home now." Said Sasuke.

Fang cries some.

Sasuke sits up.

Fang is still crying.

"shhh." Said Sasuke and he hugs him.

Fang cries into his chest.

"Shhhh" Said Sasuke as he was still hugging him.

"I...Scared..." Said Fang as he cried.

"why are you scared?"

"Orochimaru men are after me and I shapeshifted into a red bird and then I lost them...I didn't know I can that and it was my 2nd time too...when a wind blow me over near the the food place I couldn't hold the form that I was in that long and that's how I hurt my wings." Said Fang he was still crying.

"Shhh it's ok." Said Sasuke while trying to calm him down. Fang tries to stop crying. "He...The snake give me this purple thing on my neck or I think was their when I was born...af...after he saw that he started to testes on me"

Sasuke holds him close.

"Then he was about to burn my stuff key" Said Fang and he tries to stop crying. Sasuke rubs his back gently. Fang stops crying. "no one is going to hurt you now" Said Sasuke. "Ok...but do I still have a room and I hope you didn't thought I was dead."

Said Fang.

"Of course you do but i want you to sleep in my room for awhile ok?" Said Sasuke.

Fang feels weak from hunger "I'm hungry...I have not ate for 2 weeks,Because I escape the first time."

Sasuke passes him a sandwich to him. "I made it while you were asleep."

"Thanks." Said Fang and he starts to eat it.

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

Fang is still eating and some of his black hair goes into his eyes.

Sasuke moves the hair out of his son's face.

Fang gets done eating.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang wants to lay back on the couch and he can't because of his hurt back and wings. His Mother holds his son to his chest and lays back down on the couch. "Mmm." Said Fang as he was laying down and trying to get use to his house again.

"Sleep my son." Said his Mother and Fang tries to hold his stuff key and falls asleep.

Sasuke smiles and Fang snuggles into his Mother more and still sleeping. Sasuke relaxes and Fang drop his stuff key on the floor while he was asleep.

Sasuke picks up the stuff key and he notice it has a little rip in it and Fang is still sleeping.

"...Neji please come home soon." Said Sasuke.

"Mmmm" Moans Fang and he is still sleeping.

"..."

someone walks in and shuts the door and put his stuff down. "Hm?" Sasuke gets up and hides Fang.

"Mmm" Moans Fang in his sleep.

" Hun I'm home." Said Neji.

Sasuke relaxes and picks up Fang.

Fang is trying to sleep. Neji goes into the bathroom and trying to stop the bleeding from his wound.

"Neji?" Said Sasuke and he is still holding Fang.

"I'm in the bathroom,mmm" Said Neji as he was trying to stop the bleeding. Sasuke is still holding Fang and he walks to the bathroom.

Neji is sitting on the tub and is now cleaning his wound. "You ok?" Asked Sasuke and he was still holding their 8 year old Son close.

"Yea, it's just a small wound on my leg, nothing to worry about." Neji said and he start to bandage his leg where the wound is. "Oh." Said Sasuke.

Neji gets up and he has not turn around yet.

"..."

Neji turns around and sees Sasuke holding someone. "Who's that?"

"...Our son" Said Sasuke.

"What? they found him?" Said neji with his eyes wide. "No they didn't i found him" Said Sasuke.

"Oh where was he and why is he bandage up?" Asked Neji. " i'll tell you later tonight ok?"

"Alright."

"Mmm" Fang is still sleeping. Sasuke lays Fang on the couch. Fang is still sleeping and Neji is in the living room too. "Why are you home?" Asked Sasuke. "Naruto said this mission was going to be a week and 4 days long and he was wrong so I got done early." Said Neji. "Oh."

"Yea." Neji goes to him and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back, Fang watches and they didn't know."Ewww."

"hm?" Said Neji.

Sasuke smiles and Fang tries to lay on his side.

Neji went into the kitchen to get something to dink.

" Need some help little one?" Asked Sasuke and Fang nods and Neji watches this while drinking his water and smiles. "Ok." Said Sasuke and he helps Fang. Fang itches the top part of his wing that is connected to his back that was not hurt.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang coughs some.

"I'll make you some soup ok?" Said Sasuke.

"Ok" Said Fang.

'I think he has that cough for awhile now it sounds so hard' Thought Neji.

Fang then coughs hard.

Sasuke goes into the kitchen and starts making the soup.

"Hun do will have any cough medicine? his Cough is really hard." Said Neji. "Yea in the bathroom" said Sasuke while he makes the soup. Neji goes get it and Fang coughs again and he coughs up blood some. Sasuke making the soup and Fang coughs up blood again. "Mommy."

Sasuke walks in with the soup. "Yes?"

"I...I have been coughing for weeks ever sense oro give m something I think he but in my food and now I am coughing up blood." Said Fang.

Sasuke drops the soup bowl and the bowl breaks.

Fang jumps behind the couch and that scared him.

Neji runs out of the bathroom. Sasuke walks in front of the mess. "It's ok baby come here." he said as he knees down on the floor. Fang coughs again and crawls to him. Neji sees blood and his eyes widen.

Sasuke holds Fang.

Fang coughs again and blood running down his mouth. Neji stands in shockness.

Sasuke holds fang close and starts crying.

Fang breathes heavily. Neji still stands in shockness.

Sasuke holds Fang and stands up.

Fang is still breathing heavily.

"We need to get him to the hospital" Said Sasuke.

"Y-yea, I am going to kill That Snake, what is he trying to do to our child." Said Neji. Fang coughs up blood again but still fighting to breathe.

" i don't know ." he walks to the front porch and spreads his wings.

"Hun you go you can go faster then I can right now."

Fang feels weak and still fighting.

"ok but get there as fast as you can ok?"

"I will now go Sasuke." Said Neji and he runs slow their. Fang feels so weak.

Sasuke takes off flying to the hospital. Fang faints in his Mother's arms and still fighting to breathe.

Sasuke flys faster and Fang coughs up blood again.

Sasuke flys faster, 5 hours later at the hospital.

Fang is still fighting for his life.

Fang is in the hospital room on the bed laying on his side and he has a breathing mask on and he has not waken up yet. Neji holds Sasuke's hand. Sasuke is trying not to cry. Neji holds his hand tight.

Fang coughs up purple - ish liquid.

"Fang!" Said yells Sasuke.

Fang is coughing up that color. Then the nurse comes running in. "He's fine, it's the medicine we give him, it's clearing that up. we know why he was coughing up blood, it was when Oro give him a potion he made to make someone blind,death, can't talk and sometimes it might kill someone and we hope we are not to late..."

Sasuke eyes grow wide and he growls. Neji trying to clam down Sasuke.

Sasuke griping the arms of the chair.

Neji still trying to calm him down and the Nurse switch the air mask to the nose thing. Fang continues to cough up the liquid.

Sasuke is still griping the arms of the chair.

"Hun I know you want to kill him, but I think now is not the time, our Son needs us."

Fang coughs up more.

Sasuke hides his face in his chest.

-3 weeks later-

Fang starts to wake up for the first time. "..." and he is sleeping in a chair.

Fang gets up but bump into his Mother.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke who eyes are closed and Fang still panics. "Fang?" Said Sasuke who open his eyes.

"Ummm where are you?" Asked Fang who can not see. " right in front of you and are you out of the bed?"

"Oh, I am not sure it's dark and I feel a hand or something." Said Fang.

Sasuke picks him up.

Fang jumps and panics.

"Shh it's ok" Said Sasuke.

"I...I can't s-se-see." Said Fang.

Sasuke holds him close. Fang cries into his Mother's chest. "Shh...Nurse!" Sasuke hold him close still.

The Nurse runs in to the room. Fang continue to cry.

"..."

"Is everything ok?" Asked The Nurse.

"My Son." Said Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He's blind."

"Oh god, I am so sorry. " Said the Nurse.

"..."

"But we don't know if he going to get his eye sight back because of that snake's potion, but I need to go get his Doctor." Said Nurse.

Fang crying still.

"Go."

Nurse runs to go get a Doctor.

Fang looks down and all he sees is darkness and frowns.

Sasuke covers both his body and Fang body with his wings. Tsunade walks in the room.

"..."

Sasuke doesn't see her because of his wings covering himself and fang.

"Sasuke." Said Tsunade.

"..."

"Mommy...someone is talking to you..." Said Fang.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke moves his wing but there are still hiding Fang.

"Sasuke can I check Fang's eyes?" Asked Tsunade.

"..."

-2 weeks later at home-

Fang sits down on the floor and doesn't do anything.

Sasuke sighs.

"You know if you didn't like looking at me then don't. I have a feeling you just want another Kid that can see and just lock me up somewhere...I don't care anymore..." Fang gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Sasuke eyes wide.

Fang cries in the bathroom.

Sasuke goes outside the village to train.

"...Now I am ...al...all alone...I can't do anything..."

-2 hours later-

"What are you doing here Naruto." Asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke did you know you left your Son at home all by himself and he was crying his eyes out." Said Naruto who was upset with this.

"No i ask my sis to watch him before i left" Said Sasuke.

"Oh when you get him, please talk to Fang I think he is beating himself up that he can't see now. " Said Naruto.

Sasuke hits a tree.

Naruto jumps back "Whoa, are you ok sasuke-teme?"

" i should of made sure the window was locked damn it" Said Sasuke and he hits a huge rock. Naruto hugs him "Teme it was not your fault, your son needs you more then anything right now"

Sasuke sighs. "i can't face him it my fault that he's blind."

"Sasu-Teme it's now it's that snake's fault, plus Fang is hurting right now and he thinks you don't want him anymore."

"you don't get it dobe if i had locked that window all those years ago that snake wouldn't of gotten him and he wouldn't be blind." Said Sasuke.

"I understand, but please don't abandoned Fang and Don't beat your self up." Said Naruto.

Sasuke sits down on the rock. "how did you find me anyways?"

"Well I had a feeling you wanted to be alone and So that's why I came out here." Said Naruto and he looks at him.

"Huh?"

"Well Sasuke I think you should go home and be with him."

"..."

Naruto looks at him "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"did my sis make you come out here?"

Naruto nods.

"Thought so."

Naruto sits down on the ground. "Well she was worried about you and Fang has not stop crying yet and she needs help."

"he'd most likely be better off without me."

"No Sasuke that's not true, when I was about to leave cried out 'Where Mommy? i want him home' " Said Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yep he loves you and wants you with him, I think he didn't mean to say what he say to you before he left, He was just upset that's all, and maybe thinking about things in his future as well." Said Naruto.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"Yea, I wonder if Sasudie and Michiko become good friends with there big cousin" Said Naruto and he looks up. "Maybe."

"Well should you be getting him to comfort your son?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sasuke and he spread his wings.

Naruto gets up.

"Face you back." Said Sasuke.

"Oh your so on." Said Naruto and he turns into his fox form. Sasuke takes off flying to his house and Naruto runs to the house and trying to beat him.

Sasuke flays faster.

Naruto was still running.

Sasuke flys faster and Naruto is still running.

-15 mins later-

"i'm gonna beat you dobe" Said Sasuke as he was still flying their.

Naruto runs faster but trips over something.

"Hm?" Sasuke stops and looks.

Naruto gets up and walks the rest of the way.

"You ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea just sore." Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles and then one of his wings gets hit by an arrow. "Sasuke! you ok?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke is falling and Naruto runs fast and catches Sasuke and Sasu landed onNaruto's back and his nine tails hold him. "Mmmm" Moans Sasuke.

"I am going to take you to the hospital Sasuke So hold on tight." Said Naruto who starting running and his tails are holding Sasuke so he won't fall off.

"Ah." Moans out Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasu-teme." Said Naruto and he was still running and he is still holding Sasuke on his back.

" mmmmm"

after 5 mins.

Naruto walks into the hospital with Sasuke on his back and sees Sakura "Sakura-Chan can you help Sasuke?"

"Of course." Said Sakura.

"Thanks, someone shot an arrow at him, it went into his wing." Said Naruto.

-20 mins later-

Sasuke is sleeping and his wing is twitching.

Naruto sits in a chair. Sasuke still sleeping and his wing is still twitching.

Naruto waits for him to wake up.

Sasuke is still sleeping and his one wing is still twitching.

"..."

"Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke moans in his sleeping and his wings flap some.

Naruto shakes Sasuke awake. "Sasuke stop your hurt."

Sasuke eyes grow wide.

"Sasuke, sorry to shake you,but you started to flap your wings." Said Naruto who hands are still on Sasuke. Sasuke is confused.  
>"Look at your left wing Sasuke." Said Naruto who took his hands off of him.<p>

"Huh?" Said Sasuke and he looks. "Oh..."

"Yea and Sakura - chan said you can go home it is just a small wound."

" then why does it feel like it's burning"

"Sakura-chan!" Yelled Naruto.

Sakura walks in "What is it Naruto?"

, "Sasuke said his wing is burning." Said Naruto.

Sakura eyes wide.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Naruto who was worried. Sakura checks Sasuke's wing. Naruto is still worried.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

'please let him be ok.' thought Naruto.

-1 hour later-

"there was poison in the wound but we got it out now" Said Sakura.

"Oh ok, will he be able to go home now?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto we had to sedate him" Said Sakura who was looking at Naruto.

"Oh ok, it's just his Son is crying a lot right now. I don't know if bring him he will be a bad idea." Said Naruto who lean back in a chair.

"Naruto." Sakura crosses her arms.

"Hm?"

"sasuke-kun should of woken up by now"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Naruto gets up and goes see Sasuke.

Sasuke is sleeping,Naruto goes gets some water for Sasuke. Sasuke is still sleeping and Naruto puts water on the night stand and then he texts Sasuco to come to the hospital and also tells her to bring Fang along.

-15 mins later-

"Naruto?" Said Sasuco who holds Fang hand.

"..." Fang is being quiet.

"Yea."

"Is he ok?" Asked Sasuco who looked at her lover.

"Yea, A poison arrow hit Sasuke wing." Said Naruto.

Fang looks down thinks it's his fault.

"What!" Yelled Sasuco.

"He's fine now."

Fang closes his eyes. "..."

"then why did you have me bring fang here why didn't you just bring him home?" Said Sasuco while looking at him.

"Because Sakura said he should not go home yet." Said Naruto. Fang let's go of Sasuco's hand. "..."

"Fang? what's wrong?"

Fang opens his eyes and he tries to look around room and sighs. "Fang?"

"Hm..?"

"You ok?"

"...I hate this...I want see...I hate being so helpless and I am getting tired of people holding my hand..." Said Fang. Sasuco hugs Fang.

"..." Fang looks down and Naruto checks to see Sasuke is up.

Sasuke is sleeping and Naruto puts Sasuke's hand in water.

He was still sleeping.

"Sasuke?"

He was still sleeping and Naruto shakes him "Sasuke."

Sasuke gives him no response. Naruto puts his finger in his Mouth and gives Sasuke a wet willie.

"Sakura!" Said Naruto with his eyes wide.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke not breathing." Said Naruto.

Sakura eyes grow wide

-25 mins later-

Fang sits in a corner by himself and thinking about his mother. "..." Neji is sitting in a chair very worried. Sakura comes out of the room.

"..." Neji watches Fang.

" He's breathing but." Said Sakura.

"But what?" Asked Neji.

"..." Fang listens.

"He seems to have sipped into a Coma." Said Salura

"What!" Said Neji.

**End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 8**

"What!" Yelled Neji and Fang eyes water some.

Sakura eyes grow small "I'm sorry."

Neji sighs and picks up Fang and goes into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Neji and Fang holds his one hand.

Sasuke sleeping.

7 years later Sasuke is still in a coma and he is at home right now and Neji is out on a Mission Fang watching over Sasuke will senses him anyways.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"..." Fang pats his Mother's wing.

Sasuke wing twitches some.

"Mommy...please wake up soon I am sorry for what I said to you and I was upset...D...dad is depress alll the time." Said Fang and he closes his eyes and holds his Mother's hand and puts his head down.

Sasuke is sleeping and moves his thumb some.

'Well that's a good sign, well time to done some leg exercises. I don't want him weak in his legs.' Thought Fang and he gets up and moves his Mother leg up and down some.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Fang is does the exercises to both legs for 15 mins and then he sits in a chair and holds his Mother hand and rest his head on the bed and thought'I hope you wake up soon,we both miss you...I know this was mt fault you are like this and right now Dad is on a 2 week mission.'

Sasuke sleeping and Fang holds his Mother's hand tight and he falls asleep.

Sasuke is sleeping still.

"..." Fang snores.

Sasuke is sleeping.

-the next morning-

Fang is still sleeping and holding his Mother's hand with both of his hands.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Fang wakes up and senses a tube and put's it in his Mother's mouth and the liquid goes into his Mother's mouth.

Sasuke is sleeping still.

'I wonder how he can eat and sleep at the same time? Who am I kidding...I really want him the wake up...I don't know what I will do if he don't wake up un-til next year.' Thought and he goes back to holding his hand and puts his head down.

Sasuke sleeping and moves his thumb more.

Fang holds his hand tight and has tears in his eyes.

Sasuke sleeping and moves his this thumb more.

"I know you are comfort me...but I still blame myself for that day..." Said Fang.

Sasuke is sleeping and squeezes his Son's hand.

"Ummm what's that squeeze post to mean? I think you need to learn sign language, I can't understand you. Oh wait that's won't help because I can't see in the darkness. or you trying to tell me it's was not my fault."

Sasuke is sleeping and holds his hand and Fang pat his wing again. Sasuke is sleeping and Fang took the feeding tube out of his mouth and then Fang lays down next to his Mother. "...I miss you Mom...we all miss you...please wake up soon." He Said.

Sasuke was still sleeping and squeeze his hand,

Fang eats some pretzels with one hand and his other hand was being squeeze.

**-1 week and 6 days later-**

Fang rests his head on the bed asleep while sitting in the chair.

Sasuke sleeping.

Fang wakes up some and sleepy puts a bracelet he made for his Mother, around Sasuke's arm 'I hope this helps him some,I make a lot of bracelets...but this one here I made for him is special. it has the uchiha crests and hyuuga crests too.'

Sasuke sleeping and gathers his chakra in his hand and grabs Fang hand.

"Huh?" Said Fang.

Sasuke is sleeping and forces his chakra in tohis own son.

Fang feels the chakra. "Mom what are you doing."

Sasuke is sleeping and his

chakra races to his son's eyes and it starts to fix them. Fang closes his eyes "mmm"

Sasuke sleeping and moves his thumb over the back of his hand very weak.

"Mmmm, Mom you should of not done that, and why did you do it? my eyes hurt" Said Fang and he eyes are closed.

Sasuke sleeping and moves his thumb over the back of fang hand. Fang faints because of his eyes were hurting him so bad.

Sasuke sleeping and a tear falls from his closed eyes.

Fang is still out and 3 hours has passed.

Sasuke is sleeping and Fang is still out.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"Mmmm" moans Fang and he still out of it.

Sasuke is still out and holds Fang's hand.

Fang opens his eyes "What the?" falls out of the chair is closes his eyes. Sasuke is sleeping and he panics. Fang get up and opens his eyes again "W...why a..a...am I seeing things a little."

Sasuke moves his hand some.

Fang closes his eyes because of the brightness hurts them now.

Sasuke tries to find his Son's hand. Fang sits on the bed with his eyes close. Sasuke is still trying to find his hand. Fang opens his eyes and somewhat sees his Mother hand. Sasuke write out words on the palm of your hand with his finger.

"_It took me awhile but i figure out how to get your eye sight back i love you my son"_

"O...oh,...But why are you still asleep?" Asked Fang who trying to see somewhat.

Sasuke takes his finger and writes in his palm " _i need some rest and i'll wake up soon ok and your eye sight should fully be back by tomorrow nigh_t"

"Umm ok, I hope you do soon,Dad has not talk to me and he has stopped eating sometimes, but then I put some food down his throat before he went out on his mission and when you do please look at your arm to see what I made you ok."

'_ok'_

Fang looks down reads what Mother said with his finger. "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke is sleeping and Fang gets up and goes to his room to get some sleep.

Sasuke is sleeping.

-the next day-

Fang was still sleeping in his room with his ninja headband tie around his head.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Neji walks into the bedroom and sits down in the chair and lays his head on the bed and falls asleep.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Neji holds Sasuke's hand in his sleep.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Neji is still holding hand while being asleep.

Sasuke is still sleeping

5 hour later.

"Dad eat." Said Fang who had his eyes closed.

"..."

"Don't make me get Auntie Sasuco over here." Said Fang wanted his Father to eat.

Neji eats a little.

Fang senses him and making sure he is still eating.

"..."

"Dad look at me." Said Fang.

Neji looks up "..."

Fang opens his eyes and looks into his eyes.

Neji is shocked.

"Dad it hurts me that you don't talk to me anymore...and I have been worried about you too...Mom did fix my eyes with his chakra while he was asleep." Said Fang. Neji is still shocked.

Fang get the glass of water from the table and throw the water into his father face. Neji shakes his head. "Huh?"

"Are you out of your shockness yet..?" Asked Fang who looked at the table. "Yes." Said Neji.

Fang looks at him "You know I wish you will talk to me more...it feels like blaming me for what happen."

"I'm not son I blame myself" Said Fang father.

"But you did nothing wrong." Said Fang.

"..."

"Eat." Said Fang.

"I'll be find."

"Dad please, I don't want to lose you..." Said Fang.

"you won't son."

"Ok, then please eat some of the sandwich." Said Fang. "I'm not hungry." Said Neji.

Fang sighs and gets up and goes to his Mother

"..."

Fang sits down in the chair in his Mother's room and looks out the window. "Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep. "?" Fang is still looking out the window.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Fang looks over to his Mother. Sasuke slowly opens his eyes.

Fang is shocked and takes the feeding tube out of his Mother's Mouth.

Sasuke smiles weakly.

Fang helps him to sit up some and also helps him to lean back on the head bored. "Thanks." he Said weakly. "Your welcome" Fang passes him a bottle of water.

Sasuke drinks some.

Fang sits back on the chair.

Sasuke relaxes.

Fang is waiting for his Mother to notice the bracelet.

"Hm?"

Fang is thinking.

"What's this?" asked Sasuke in a weakly voice.

"Hm? oh that's a bracelet I make like 3 days ago for you." Said Fang.

"Oh."

"Yea, I was board." Said Fang.

"Ok."

"Do you know what year it is right now?" Asked Fang. "No." said Sasuke in a weak voice.

"It's 2020 right now." Said Fang who looks over at his Mother. "Oh." Said Sasuke in a weak voice.

"You have been in a coma for 7 years...do you know how old I am right now?" Asked Fang.

"No." Said his Mother in weak voice.

"I am 15 right now in a couple more months I will be 16." Said Fang who looked at his Mom.

Fang hugs him. "I'm glad your up and thanks for fixing my eyes and do you see anything different about me?" said Fang and he has his ninja headband on. "The headband." Said Sasuke who voice was still weak and he hugs back.

"Mom, Dad has not been eating at all..sense he has come back home today" Said Fang.

"Bring him in here." Said Sasuke in a weak voice.

Fang gets up and goes to his Dad.

"..."

Neji walks in looking down.

"Neji why aren't you eating?" Said Neji .

Neji eyes widen and he faints.

thump.

'oops I forgot to tell him he was awake' thought Fang.

Fang goes into the room picks up Neji and lays him next to his Mother.

"He did the same thing when i asked him out on a date" Said Sasuke sore voice. "Wait what? He did?" Said Fang. Neji starts to come around.

"Waking up?" Asked Sasuke in a sore voice.

Neji hugs Sasuke and cries. Fang goes nears the door and leaves. Sasuke hugs back gently.

Neji still hugging him and crying some.

"Are you going to cry all night my big crybaby?" Said Sasuke in his sore voice. Neji kisses him on the lips.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Neji snuggles up to him.

" You know i hate it when you don't eat" Said Sasuke who voice was very.

"...I...I was depress and I just wanted to die..." Said Neji.

"Neji didn't you trust me to return to you and fang?" Asked Sasuke in a very sore voice.

"Yes..I was just so depress." Said Neji.

"..."

Neji hugs him and takes the nose thing of his lover's nose. "Thanks." he said in a sore voice still.

Neji found chips and eats.

Sasuke laughs some but his throat hurts after that.

Neji is still eating and blushes. Sasuke smiles.

Neji kisses his neck.

"Mm" moans Sasuke. Neji still kissing his neck.

"Neji?" said Sasuke in a light voice. "hm?"

" is everything ok?"

"For what?" asked Neji.

"Anything." Said Sasuke.

"Fang been a ninja for 3 years,Sasuco has another baby on the way/she wants to kill Naruto mood swings for her, your up so everything ok." Said Neji who was naming things off. " _**What!**_" Yells Sasuke who hurts the voice. "Hun calm down your going to hurt your voice more" Said Neji. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke. Neji passes him cold water.

Sasuke drinks some water.

'I am so dead.' Thought Neji. Sasuke breathes deeply and slowly. Neji eats some more chips.

"..."

"Hun are you mad at me? If you want to know more about Fang being ninja you can just ask me." Said Neji. Sasuke leans on him.

Neji holds him close. "Fang is a chuin right now." Said his Lover. "..."

'He's mad at me.' thought Neji.

"Why."

"Hm?"

"Why did you let him" Said Sasuke.

"Well one he can get around on his own, 2 he was so depress not doing anything." Said Neji.

"Oh." Said Sasuke who voice was sore still.

"Yea, Sasuco teach him how to sense with his feet and hands by using a little bit of Charka. but I think Fang learn how to do the hyuuga way if we are blind." Said Neji.

" my sister did what?" Said Sasuke in a light voice.

"She teach him how to sense with his feet and with his hands." Said Neji.

" i heard that the frist time" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, Fang still needs a lot more training." Said Neji.

Sasuke cuddles close to him. Neji holds him close.

Sasuke sighs.

"Honey you ok?" Asked Neji.

"Yes."

Neji kisses his forehead

Sasuke blushes.

Neji kisses his neck.

"Mm?"

Neji sucks on his neck.

"Mm?"

Neji sucks on his neck fast.

"Ah mm neji what a-are you d-doing?" moans Sasuke has he stutter out.

Neji whispers in ear "Sucking your neck" Then sucks fast on his Neck again. " i-i know t-that b-b-but why?"

"Because I have not done this to you about 7 years." Said Neji and he sucks on neck fast again.

"Ah mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Neji sucks on his neck still.

"Ooooooooooh mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji sucks him faster their.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii" moans out Sasuke and he holds on to him.

Neji then kisses down his neck very fast.

"Mmmmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji sucks on his nipple.

" Mmmmm mmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji sucks on his nipple very fast.

"Mmmm Neji pleaseeeee" moans out Sasuke.

Neji still sucking his nipple and looks up at Sasu.

"Mmmm"

Neji still sucking his nipple and rubs his member.

"Ahh mmmmmm"

"I know you want it, you feel hard." Said Neji and he still rubbing his member.

"Please Nejiiiiii" moans Sasuke and Neji removes the blanket and takes off his pants and under wear and licks his penis. "Ah ah mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." Said Neji and he rubbing his hand up and down. "h-huh? mmmmmm mmmmm oh god n-neji" moans out Sasuke and he cums. "Your birthday is today Hun." Said Neji and rubs his penis some more.

Sasuke eyes widen "Mmmmmmmm"

"It's true Hun." Said Neji and still rubbing his member. "mmmm mmmmmm mmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Neji sucks on his member again.

"Ah neji mmmm wh-mmmmmmmm" moans Out Sasuke.

Neji is still sucking the member but faster and harder. "ahh mmmmmmmm mmm" moans Sasuke loud. Neji sucks on very hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" moans out loud.

Neji is nibbles Sasuke penis.

"Ahnnnnnnn mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji puts one finger in and moves in and out

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ow ow" moans Sasuke.

Neji moves his finger in and out slow. "Sorry."

"I-it's alright"

Neji stretches him out but slowly.

"Mmmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke as he grips the sheets. Neji still stretches him out still and going slowly still. "Do you want to do this?"

"Huh?" griping the sheets still.

"I asked if you want to do this?" still stretching him out. "Y-yes."

Neji moves the one finger in and out slowly.

"Ah." Moans Sasuke sorely and he holds on tight to the sheet. Neji adds another finger in.

"Ah ah." moans Sasuke as he closes his eyes.

Neji keeps the fingers there still.

Sasuke breathes deeply.

Neji waits.

"Mmm"

"Are you sure you want this? we can always stop."

Sasuke looks down "Sorry."

"It's ok and have you tired moving your legs?"

Sasuke curls up to Neji.

"That's good, I hope you thank Fang for moving your legs and arms for these 7 years. He started to do that when you was still out during the 2nd week." Neji smiles. "I will." Said Sasuke in a sore voice.

Neji holds him close.

"..."

"Mmm" Neji holds Sasuke close.

"Hm?"

Neji feels hard and trying to hide it.

"Neji?" Said Sasuke in a weak voice.

"Hm?" Said Neji who was trying to control himself.

Sasuke look down.

"What's wrong Hun?" Asked Neji as he kisses his cheek.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I rubs my hand over my lover's lap.

"Mmmm" moans my Lover.

"Take them off." I said while my voice is killing me.

"Why?" Said my mate as he blushes.

"Please just do it." Said Sasuke.

**End Of Sasuke Pov. **

Neji takes off his pants and still blushing.

Sasuke leans down. "Hm?" Said Neji who was blushing like crazy. Sasuke licks Neji member through Neji's underwear and he moans.

Sasuke takes off the underwear.

"Mmm"

Sasuke licks his member and Neji moans loud.

Sasuke is still licking it, Neji cum some but not much and he moans.

Sasuke licks off the cum.

"Ah mmm"

Sasuke sucks on Neji member.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Moans out Neji as he grips the sheets.

Sasuke is still sucking and Neji is moaning like crazy.

Fang turns up his music to not hear them.

Neji deep throats the member.

"Ahhhhhhhhh ooooooh mmmmmmm" Moans out Neji. Sasuke is still sucking on it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ..s-so close." moans out neji.

Sasuke is still sucking on his Member.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Neji cums.

Sasuke swallows it.

Neji is panting.

"Feel better?" Said Sasuke in a sora throat.

"Yea thanks" Said Neji as he blushes.

"Your welcome."

"Do you want a shower?" Asked Neji.

"Yea."

"Do you need help up?"

"Yes."

Neji gets up and helps Sasuke up on to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and has does it feel to stand up again?" Asked Neji.

"Weird."

"Can you walk?" Asked Neji.

"I don't know."

Neji moves away from Sasuke some and holds out his arms. "Try to walk to me ok."

"I'm not a baby" Said Sasuke as he was still standing.

"I know, that Hun." Said Neji.

"..."

"Just try to walk if you fall I will catch you,Alright?"

Sasuke body shakes.

"Hun you ok?"

Sasuke's knees give out.

Neji catches him.

"Thanks."

"After we are done, We all going to have dinner together ok." Said Neji while holding him up.

Sasuke holds on to him "Ok."

Neji helps Sasuke walk to the bathroom. "Oh by the way, I have another mission tomorrow."

"What" Said Sasuke as he was surprised to hear that. "Yea, Fang knew the only way I will eat is going out on missions so he told Naruto do that, once in a great while. But if you want I will stay home with you." Said Neji. "Please."

"Ok I will, I'll call Naruto in the morning." Said Neji and he helps Sasuke to sit down on the toilet.

" thanks and tomorrow morning make sure fang stay home with us"

"Ok I will , anyways Fang has nothing to do tomorrow, He sometimes trains in the back yard." Neji gets the bath ready.

"Ok."

Neji turns off the water. "Are you ready to get in?"

"Yes."

Neji helps him in and sits him down. 'This is going to be a family dinner to night, not just us, but Sasuco,Naruto,Sasudie,Michiko,Hinata and her little Sister' he Thought. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Neji gets in and starts to wash Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke relaxes.

-25 mins later-

Neji helps Sasuke to get dressed.

"So where are we going?" Asked Sasuke.

"Out in the back yard for abarbecue ." Said Neji.

Sasuke is confused.

"Hun it's summer time, it's a nice night for a barbecue ." Said Neji and he helps Sasuke up.

"Oh." said Sasuke.

'Everyone should be in the backyard by now' Thought Neji and he helps Sasuke walk out of the room and helps him down stairs.

Sasuke smiles some.

Neji helps him walk to the backyard.

".."

Neji helps him to sit down in a chair. "You ok?"

"Yea."

Fang is hiding behind a sits down in a chair. 'Wheres Fang?'

"Where's Fang?" Asked Sasuke who was worried.

Fang jumps behind his Mother "Happy Birthday Mommy"

Sasuke jumps a little.

"Sorry." Said Fang.

" It's ok i'm just glad your safe" Said Sasuke who was in the chair. "Ok." Said Fang who was smiling.

"Neji-nii-san we are here." Said Hinata while she walks up to the backyard.

"Hey Neji." Said Sasuco as she smiles. "Stop poking me" Said Sasudie and Michiko still pokes him.

"Sasudie and Michiko stop fighting." Said Naruto has he walked with the twins

"Hey." Said Neji and he thought 'Wow I wonder when Sasuco will notice.'

Fang laughs at Naruto.

" Neji what's going on?" Asked Sasuke.

"Every Friday is a family get together, but this time is at our house." Said Neji.

Fang pokes Sasudie.

" Oh and fang stop poking sasudie" Said Sasuke

Fang stops. "Oh Teme, I didn't know you woke up today and just in time too." Said Naruto.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke who crosses his arms.

"Well it's yours and Sasuco's Birthday." Said Naruto.

"I know that." Said Sasuke in a sore voice.

"Umm Naruto can I don't go on the mission tomorrow? I want to stay home with Sasuke." Said Neji.

Fang is sitting next to his Mother. Sasuke smiles.

Fang passes Sasuke a plate of Food.

"Thanks sweetie." Said Sasuke while he takes the food and Fang smiles.

"Ok" Said Naruto.

"Thanks" Said Neji. Sasuke smiles.

Fang drinks water.

-36 mins later-  
>Fang is sitting on a rock in the backyard.<p>

Sasuke trying to not fall asleep.

"Hm? Mom you ok?" Asked Fang.

" yes just a little tired" Said Sasuke who was siting in the chair. "Do you want me to help you in your room?" Asked Fang who jump off the rock.

"You don't have to sweetie." Said Sasuke.

"But I want to." Said Fang.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

Fang helps his Mother to Stand up.

Sasuke slowly stands up.

Fang helping him still "Auntie Sasuco is training me to be a medcal-Nin, I already know the baces."

"That's good."

"Yea, that's how I help you." Said Fang while helping Sasuke to walk. Sasuke smiles.

Fang helps him up the stairs to the house.

Sasuke yawns.

Fang picks up his Mother and carriers him to his room.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he was surprised.

"What?" Said Fang as he hold him and walks into his Mother's room.

"Since when have you been able you pick me up?" Asked his Mother.

"Ummm sense I was 11 years old, I had to move you a lot to change your stuff on the bed. Auntie Sasuco said it has something to do with my cruse mark. That's why, I am be able to. " Said Fang and he lays Sasuke down on the bed.

"Oh."

"Sorry I scared you Mom, I didn't mean too." Said Fang.

"It's ok my little one." Said Sasuke.

"Ok."

Sasuke yawns.

"Well Night Mom." Said Fang who was about to leave the room. "Fang." Said Sasuke in a sore voice. Fang stops "Yea?"

Sasuke pats the bed.

Fang goes over to him and sits down on the bed.

" why don't you sleep in here tonight with me and your father?" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"Alright, I know was was sleeping in here when I was 8,So if will make you feel better I will sleep in here for a couple more nights." Said Fang as he takes off his ninja headband.

"Thanks Son." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome. Umm where should I put my headband?" Said Fang.

"On the nightstand." Said Sasuke in a sore voice.

Fang puts the headband there and his hair goes into his eyes and the hair in the back was very long with no hair thing in it.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang lay down next to his Mom and his black hair is in his face. Sasuke moves his hair out of his son's face. Fang looked at him.

Sasuke smiles and Fang smiles back. Neji looks at them and gives a smile.

"Neji are coming to bed?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea, but can you move your wing some hun." Asked Neji.

Sasuke folds his wings into his back. Neji lays down next to sasuke. Sasuke smile and Fang snuggles into his Mothers chest.

"Hun once you get better you have to teach Fang how to fly." Said Neji.

"I know." Said Sasuke.

Neji kisses his lover's forehead and Fang is asleep.

Sasuke blushes.

Neji holds him close.

Sasuke holds fang and cuddles up to neji.

"Sleep Hun." Said Neji.

Fang smiles in his sleep.

Sasuke yawns "Ok" he falls asleep and Neji falls asleep too.

**End Of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 9**

The next day.

Fang is sleeping and his wings move and hits his Mother face. "Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Fang is still sleeping and he wing hits his mother again. "Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Fang is still sleeping and his wing hits sasuke's face again. "Mmm" moans Sasuke and he wakes up and Fang is still sleeping and his wing moving still.

"Hm?" said Sasuke.

Fang wing hits him again when he is sleeping.

Sasuke shakes his head. Fang wakes up.

"Morning" Said Sasuke while his voice is still sore.

"Morning." Said Fang sleepy. His Mother smiles. Fang smiles. "Mom maybe some time can you trim my hair some."

" if you get me the scissors i can cut it now" said Sasuke. Fang gets up and goes to the bathroom and gets them and goes to his Mother.

Sasuke starts cutting Fang's hair.

"..."

-5mins later-

Fang is siting still.

"Done." Said Sasuke.

"Is my hair a little long, not as long as it was?" Asked Fang.

"It's fine." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

Sasuke smiles.

Fang lays back down.

' I wonder when he'll notice' thought Sasuke.

Fang relaxes. Sasuke gets up.

"Hm?" Said Fang.

Sasuke walks to the bathroom.

'Mom walks on his own now?' thought Fang. Sasuke takes a shower.

Neji is cooking in the kitchen.

Fang puts his ninja headband on.

-with time mins-

Sasuke gets dressed.

Fang just relaxes.

"Fang?"

"Hm? umm should you be holding something if you fall?" Asked Fang.

"I'll be fine but do you know how to fold your wings?" Said Sasuke. "I do, I just like have them out sometimes." Said Fang.

"Ok." Said Sasuke. Fang gets up and fold his wings.

Sasuke smiles.

"Have not seen Dad yet." Said Fang.

" he's in the kitchen**"**

"Ok I hope he is not burning down the house again like he did that one time." Said Fang.

"Huh?"

"When I was 12 he burnt down the kitchen." Said Fang who was looking at his Mother. "Oh great." Said Sasuke.

"That's why I kicked him out of the kitchen and I had to cook."

"Let's go."

Fang goes to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang waits for his Mother at the door.

Sasuke follows.

Fang goes down the stairs.

Sasuke follows.

Neji is cooking still. "Neji?" asked Sasuke.

"Hm?" Asked Neji who was cooking. "is it safe to come in? " Asked Sasuke who laughs a little, his throat was sore some.

"Umm Yea and don't tell me Fang told you what happen." Said Neji is busy cooking.

Sasuke walks into the kitchen. "Yes he did."

Neji stops cooking and turns around "You can walk on your own now."

" Because of the weight of my wings" Said Sasuke.

"Is it safe for me to walk in the kitchen?" Asked Fang who was not entering the room.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

Fang enters the kitchen.

"Hey." said Neji with his eyes small.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang sits down.

Neji puts food on the table.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"your welcome." Said Neji who sits down.

Fang drinks water.

Sasuke laughs.

"?" Neji and Fang looks at him.

"You burned the eggs a little." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry I haven't been cooking in awhile" Said Neji who looked at Fang.

"Hey that's not my fault you burnt down the kitchen and I had make you stop cooking because of that."

Said Fang to his Father.

Sasuke laughs.

Fang doesn't eat the eggs and picks up bacon. "I vote Mom for cooking next time."

"Hey." Said Neji with his eyes wide.

Sasuke laughs harder.

'_Will the emo Uchiha Sasuke laughs, the world is going to end._' Thought Flame through Sasuke's Thought. Sasuke stops laughing.

'_Oh ok, now the world is not going to end after all._' Thought Flame through his and Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke just shakes his head.

'_You know that's not going to work.._.' thought Flame to sasuke.

Fang eats the bacon.

Sasuke shakes his head again.

'_Your not hearing things you Baka..._' thought Flame.

" I'm gonna go lay down for a while." Said Sasuke and he gets up.

"Oh ok." said Neji.

'_Wow I am real...you used me once..you don't remember?_' thought Flame to Sasuke.

Sasuke goes up stairs and lays down on his bed.

Flame comes out of his body and makes his body not see through.

Sasuke eyes goes big and about to scream.

Flame covers Sasuke Mouth. "_**Shhh.**_"

Sasuke starts squirming to get free.

"_**Calm down I am not going to hurt you.**_" Said Flame was cover his mouth still.

Sasuke is still trying to get free.

Flame puts a hand on Sasuke forehead and shows him some memories about him using him for the first time.

Sasuke jerk his head away.

Flame sighs lets go of him '_I guess, he doesn't remember me...Should I leave?_'

Sasuke leans back.

Flame looks at him with sharingan eyes. "_**...**_"

"w-who are you?" Said Sasuke who stuttered some.

"_**I am your other half that comes from the cruse mark, that you was born with.**_" Said Flame.

Sasuke is confused.

"_**When you got angry you awaken the cruse mark and You become me that one time, if you can't remember I will show you.**_" Said Flame.

"O-ok." Said Sasuke who was a little scared.

"_**Hey don't be scared it's ok, I was with you ever sense you was a baby, Your parents were very nice to me and treated me as their son too.**_" Said Flame and he sits down on the bed.

"..."

Flame puts his hand on Sasuke's forehead and shows him memories.

" i'm sorry...i still don't remember but then again i don't really remember my parents either" Said Sasuke.

"_**You were very young and Orochimaru took you away when you was about 6months old. Don't worry I am not a threat to you or your family.**_" Said Flame who has his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke eyes are half open. "Mmhmm."

Flame shows him the rest of his memories.

" Please don't...leave...me.. ..." Said Sasuke and he falls asleep. Flame lays down and holds Sasuke close.

Sasuke is sleeping. Flame watches him sleep.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

-3 hours later-

Flame is still holding him close.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep. Flame holding him still. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Flame looks at the wall.

"Mmm" Sasuke slowly wakes up.

"_**Hm?**_"

Sasuke is still slowly waking up.

'_I think I show him to many memories at once.' _Thought Flame. "..."

"_**You ok?"**_

" hm? oh um yea i guess"

"_**...Ok**_"

"Hm?"

"_**I am sorry that I put a demon in your son...not my fault...Neji demon knock me up...**_" Said Flame.

" ok...wait what?" Said Sasuke.

"_**Neji has a demon inside him**_." Said Flame.

" why didn't he tell me?" Asked Sasuke.

"_**I am not sure mmmm...**_" moans out Flame.

Sasuke hears someone coming up the stairs.

Flame moans and makes himself un seen and Sasuke can only see him. '_Hey I can talk to you through mind' _

Neji knocks on the door.

"Ok."

Neji walks in.

"Hey." said Sasuke.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Neji.

Flame goes outside and pukes in the bushes.

"Better." Said Sasuke and Neji leans in and kisses him. Sasuke kisses back. Neji goes on top of Sasuke and still kissing him. Sasuke is still kissing back. Neji still kissing him and puts his leg in between Sasu's two legs and touches his Lover's penis. Sasuke still kissing back and moans.

Neji rubs his leg on Sasuke's penis and still kissing him.

Sasuke still kissing back and moans loud.

Neji stops kissing him and still rubbing his leg up and down. Sasuke moans more.

Neji takes his lover's hand and put it to his crotch and Sasu feels how hard he is.

Sasuke nods his head yes.

"Hm?" Said Neji.

Sasuke takes off his pants and underwear and spreads his legs and pulls them up to his chest and holds them there.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Asked Neji.

"Yes." Said Sasuke in a sore voice.

Neji takes his shirt,pants and underwear off and puts one finger in Sasuke.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji moves his finger in and out.

"Mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji adds another 2 more fingers.

" ah mmm mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji moves his fingers around. "mm mmm mm" moans out Sasuke. "Feel good hun?" Asked Neji and he is still moving his fingers in and out.

"Y-yes." moans out Sasuke while he closes his eyes.

Neji still moving his fingers in and out of him a little faster. "ah ah mmmm"

Neji still moving his fingers in and out and hit's Sasuke sweet spot. Sasuke moans really loud.

"I see I hit that spot, I know you have not felt that these long 7 years." Said Neji.

"Please Neji" Moans Sasuke.

Neji took his fingers out and puts his member in some. "Ahh." moans out Sasuke and he grips the sheets. "Shh Hun it's ok." said Neji and he not all the way in yet. Sasuke digs his nails into his thighs.

Neji is going slowly in him.

"Mmmmmm"

Neji still moving all the way in Sasuke.

"Ah mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji waits for Sasu to get use to it.

Sasuke digging his nails into his thighs still.

"Hun, just tell me if you are ready for me to move ok."

Sasuke slowly relaxes.

Neji kisses his leg.

Sasuke fully relaxes. Neji is still kissing his legs.

"M-move" Moans out Sasuke, Neji starts to move in and out. "Mmm" moans Sasuke. Neji still moving in and out. "Mmm mmm" moans out sasuke. Neji moves in and out and hits Sasuke's sweet spot. " ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke and he digs his nails deeper into his thighs. Neji moans and still hitting his spot. "mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Neji is hitting his lover's spot like crazy. " ohh ahh mmm m-m-more mmm ahh mmm n-nn-neji mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Neji goes even harder and hitting the spot head on and he pants.

"ohh ahh mmm mmm ahh mmm mmm ahh" moans out Sasuke.

Neji keeps hitting his prostate over and over again.

" ohh ahh mmm mmm ahh mmm mmm ahh ohh ahh mmm" moans out Sasuke. "Mmmm" Neji keeps moving harder and harder on his prostate. "ahhh ahhhhh ahhhhh" moans out Sasuke.

Neji keeps hitting it over and over and over again. "Mmmmm" moans Sasuke and he cums and Neji cums too and his seed goes deep in Sasuke. "Mmmm." moans Sasuke.

Neji pants.

Sasuke is panting.

"Feel..good Hun?" Asked Neji. "Y-yes." Sasuke moans out. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't." said Sasuke slowly pulls his nails out of his thighs.

Neji puts a towel on sasuke's legs to stop the bleed.

"Mmm"

Neji kisses his cheek and pulls out slowly. "Mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji holds the towel on his lover's thighs. "Mmm" Sasuke bleeds through the towel. "Hun do you want me to get an bandage?" Asked Neji. "Yes."

"Ok, hold the towel their." Said Neji. "Ok." Said Sasuke and holds the towel. Neji gets out of bed and gets bandages and so on.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji sits on the bed and takes off the towel and cleans his wounds and bandages his thighs.

"Ah."

"Sorry Hun." Said Neji.

"It's ok."

Neji lays Sasuke legs down slowly and he lays down next to him. Sasuke smiles and Neji smiles back. "I love you Neji." Said Sasuke. "I love you too."

Sasuke remembers something.

"Hm?"

Sasuke leans back.

"Hun what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me what's wrong." Asked Neji.

'Just tell him.' Thought Flame to Sasuke.

'No' Sasuke Thought to him.

"..."

Neji looks down.

'Now he thinks he did something wrong.' Thought Flame to sasuke.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke he holds Neji's hand.

"Oh god I hope your not mad, but we for got to use condom." Neji said.

Sasuke eyes widen and blushes.

'Sasu it's nobodies fault...ummm Can I tell you something?' Thought Flame to Sasu.

"I'm sorry" Neji. "It's not your fault." Said Sasuke and then he thought 'Sure'.

Neji hugs him.

'Well I am 2 weeks pregnant with Arrow who is Neji Demon..' Thought Flame to sasuke. Sasuke tries to hug back and thought 'Wow.'

Neji is still hugging him. 'I am scared, I never been pregnant before you were.' Thought Flame to him.

' it'll be ok your little one can stay in my body until it's time for your little one to go to my baby.' Thought Sasuke.

'Alright thanks.' Thought Flame to Sasuke

'Your welcome.'

Neji rests his head on Sasuke's shoulder. His smiles. Neji smiles back. Sasuke close his eyes,Neji closes his eyes too.

Sasuke breathing in Neji scent. "Hun how is your thighs feeling?" Asked Neji.

"Numb." Said Sasuke.

"That's not good, do you want to see a doctor?" Asked Neji.

"No." Said Sasuke

'_Arrow?_' thought Flame to his mate.

Arrow is sleeping near neji on the bed.

Flame sighs.

Arrow is still sleeping.

Flame pulls his ear.

"_what?_" said Arrow.

"_why are you ignoring me?_" Asked Flame.

"_I was sleeping._" Said Arrow.

"_Oh ok.._" Said Flame.

"_Flame what's wrong?_" asked Arrow as he sighs.

"_I'm hungry._" Said Flame to him.

"_Is that all?"_ Asked Arrow.

"_And missing you._" Said Flame. Arrow looked at him. "_Come here." _Said Arrow. Flame goes to him more.

Arrow hugs Flame and he hugs back.

Flame has black hair,brown skin and big hand shape like wings on his back.

Arrow has light skin,white eyes and a shapeshifter.

"_So what do you want to eat?_" Asked Arrow.

"_I don't know something that won't upset my stomach._" Said Flame.

" _how about some soup?_" Asked Arrow.

"_Sure._" Said Flame.

"_Ok_" Said Arrow.

Flame sits down on the floor and looks at Sasuke.

"_Hm?" Arrow Said while looking at Flame. _

"_When are you going to tell Neji, that you are his demon?" Asked Flame._

"_..."_

"_You know you are not doing a good job hiding your self Sasuke can see you." Said Flame._

"_Hn." Said Arrow. _

"_Can you please get me something to eat now? oh and please tell Neji sometime, I really want to see our oldest child." Said Flame_

"_Sure." Arrow leaves the room. _

'_Sasuke, do you think he is going to tell him some time?' Thought Flame to him._

'Maybe.' Thought Sasuke.

'_I hope so.' Thought Flame._

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?"

"Yea."

"Are you sure." Asked Neji.

"Yes."

-3 days later-

Fang throwing a kunai at a target in the backyard.

Sasuke sitting on the back porch.

Fang misses the target. 'Why do I keep missing.' he thought. "Wind" Said his Mother.

"Oh?" Said Fang.

"It's the wind." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Fang.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang smiles back.

"Try again." Said Sasuke. Fang takes the kunai and throws it at the target. Sasuke watches and Fang hit's it that time. Sasuke smiles and Fang goes to his Mother and hugs him

Sasuke hugs back and Fang Smiles. "Fang? have you tried flying yet?" Said his Mother, who look at him.

"Umm no, when I first shapeshift into that bird and I can't hold that and hit a tree landed on my wings sense I was 8. Umm no I have not tried it, how could i I couldn't see" Said Fang. "Do you want to?" Asked Sasuke. "Yea I always wanted to before I could walk." Said Fang as he remembers trying to fly out of the nest.

Sasuke spreads his wings.

Fang watches him. Sasuke flaps them a little. Fang is still watching his Mother. His Mother flaps them more and takes off flying.

Fang looks up. Sasuke waiting.

Fang spread his wings. His Mother is waiting. Fang flaps his wings a little. Sasuke smiles. Fang closes his eyes and flys a little higher. Sasuke smiles even more.

Fang goes a little higher and his eyes are still closed. "Open your eyes." Said Sasuke. Fang opens them some and gets scared. Sasuke holds his hand. "Huh?" Said Fang. "i'm here if you need me for anything" Said Sasuke as he smiles.

"I...I'm scared of falling." Said Fang.

" you won't fall i'll make sure of that" Said his Mother and Fang is still flapping his wings.

" how about we go see the dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"do you want to fly or walk?" Asked Sasuke while holding his hand.

"Fly."

"Ok let's go." Said Sasuke.

Fang flys slowly. His Mother stays next to him. Fang is still flying and trying not to look down. His Mother giggles some.

Fang still flying slow.

"Your doing good."

"Umm thanks, Mom is their away to remove that scare on my back when I was 8?" Asked Fang.

"I don't know."

"Umm ok." Said Fang.

"Fang watch out for that tree" Said His Mother.

Fang eyes widen and shape-shifts into a snake and wraps around the tree branch.

Sasuke giggles some. " you know you could of just flew higher."

Fang hisses out "Shut it." while he was still a snake.

Sasuke laughs.

Fang goes back to normal and hangs from the tree branch.

Then Sasuke starts to feel sick.

Sasuke lands and runs to the nearest bathroom.

Fang let's go from the branch. "Mom!" he goes after him.

Sasuke gets down on his knees and throws up.

Fang hared him "Mom?" His Mother was still throwing up. Fang goes into the bathroom and rubs his Mother back. "Mmm." moans Sasuke.

"You ok Mom?" Asked Fang as he rub his Mother's back. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"Mm"

"Mom do you want to sit down?" Asked Fang.

"Good idea." Said Sasuke, Fang helps him up slowly.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome." Said Fang and he helps out him of the bathroom and sits him down on the park's bench.

"Mm." moans Sasuke.

Fang sits down next to him. Sasuke smiles and Fang smiles back. Sasuke leans back.

"..." Fang watches a bird.

"..."

"Mom why did you throw up?" Asked Fang.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Said Sasuke while he was still leaning back.

"Alright."

"..."

Fang Demon comes out and looks around and Sasuke sees her. "Hm?"

She wearing the same thing as Fang.

"Mmm." Said Sasuke.

She pokes Sasuke. "Sir are you ok?"

Fang looks 'who is she' he Thought.

"I'm fine." Said Sasuke.

"Mom why is she wearing the some thing as I am" Said Fang. Fang demon thought to her self 'Is he an idiot, I like to pick him up and throw him at a tree'

"I'll tell you later" Said Sasuke.

"can I throw him to a tree please?" She asked.

"Hey!" Said Fang with his eyes wide.

"No." Said Sasuke.

"Fine." Said The Demon girl and she fixes her hair.

"Mm."

"Mom are you alright?" Asked Fang and His Demon when back in side of him.

"Yea."

"Umm, do you want to see Uncle Naruto-baka now?" Said Fang.

"Sure." Said Sasuke as he smiles.

"Ok." Said Fang.

Sasuke gets up and Fang does too.

Sasuke walks to the hokage tower and Fang follows him. Sasuke knocks on the door. "Open Dobe."

Naruto goes to the door and opens it.

"Hey Dobe." Said Sasuke.

"I am not, you Teme." Said Naruto.

Fang watches them.

Sasuke smirks.

"Why are you here anyways Teme." Asked Naruto.

"To tell you my sis has dinner ready she asked me to tell you dobe" Said Sasuke.

"Shit!" Said Naruto and he runs home.

Sasuke smirks.

Fang eyes go wide.

"lets go home and i'll make dinner ok?" Said Sasuke.

"Alright, Thank god it's not Dad making dinner" Said Fang. Sasuke laughs. "Well it's true." Said Fang. "Let's go."

-At the house-

'Is Mom going to tell me why he throw up?...I want him to get better' Thought Fang.

Sasuke goes into the kitchen, Fang sits down on the stool. His Mother starts making dinner. His Son watches him.

-20 mins later-

Fang draws on a paper on the table. " dinner is almost ready" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Fang and he looked at pictures on the kitchen wall of him when he was 8,9,10,11,12 and 13.

"..."

"Mom, don't worry. We got a lot of things on tape that you was not up ok" Said Fang. "Ok." said Sasuke.

"But the one tape I want you to see is, the chuin exzams one. Maybe you can help me train for the next one." Said Fang.

"Sure." said Sasuke.

"I think I did bad at the Chuin exzam...but I did pass." Said Fang.

" your a uchiha" Said Sasuke. "I know but the last battle was with Michiko, do you know how hard is for me not to hurt and so on." Said Fang. "You know your uncle gaara?" Said Sasuke who looked at his son. "Soso."

"well i had to fight him" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh." Said Fang.

"yea and that battle we got to finish." Said Sasuke who was telling his son.

"Oh?"

"the village was attack before we could finish" Said his Mother.

"What?"

"Yea."

"I hope you was not pregnant with me when that happen" Said Fang who looked at his Mother. " it was before me and your father got together in fact at that time we hated each other" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

"..."

Fang hugs his Mother. Sasuke hugs him back and Neji comes in and kisses Sasuke neck. "Welcome home." Said Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"Dinner is ready." Said Sasuke Who got the turn off the stove.

"Oh ok." Said Neji.

Sasuke smiles.

Then his Stomach does flips. "Mmm" he moans. "honey you alright?" Asked Neji and Fang gets worried.

"Yea I'm ok." Said Sasuke.

Fang looks at his Mother very worried. Neji sits down next to Sasuke. "Just a little dizzy." Said Sasuke.

"you should eat Hun." Said Neji and then their son said "Yea."

"Ok."

Fang gives his Mother a plate.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome."

Sasuke starts to eat and Neji starts to eat too.

Fang drinks water.

"..."

"Sasuke are you sure your ok?" Asked Neji.

"Yea."

"But your not eating that much Mom" Said Fang.

"Just not really hungry." Said Sasuke.

"Hun please eat a little more." Said Neji who was worried. "Ok."

Neji goes back to eating.

Sasuke eats some more and Fang is still eating.

**End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10 (LAST CHAPTER)

**Naruto: I do not own naruto or his friends!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, NejiSasuNeji, naruto stupidness XD and Mpreg**

**Anyways lets start : D**

**NejiSasu Love Story**

**Chapter 10**

"..."

'_Sasuke you ok?' Thought Flame to him._

'Yea.' thought Sasuke back to him.

- 2 hours later with NejiSasu-

Neji is siting on the bed.

"..." Sasuke is laying down.

"Is their something on your mind?" Asked Neji.

"I'm pregnant." Said Sasuke.

"What are you sure, Hun?" Asked Neji.

"Yes."

"So that's why you was moaning." Said Neji.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"So should we add another room?" Asked Neji.

"Yes."

Neji holds him close and smiles.

Sasuke smiles back and Neji puts a hand on Sasu's stomach.

"Hm?"

"This is the first time, that I am here at the begin of your pregnancy." Said Neji. Sasuke is blushing.

Neji giggles and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke blushes more.

"So are you going to tell Fang yet?" Asked Neji.

"Maybe tomorrow." Said Sasuke.

"Alright, do you want to move or you still want to go with adding a new room?" Asked Neji.

"Adding a new room" Said Sasuke.

"That can be on your todo list and on my is to kill Orochimaru first." Said Neji.

Sasuke laughs some. "i think that's on everyone in this village to do list"

"I just don't want him to take away another Child of ours." Said Neji.

"..."

" I know I can put a barrier up to keep them out." Said Neji.

"Thanks." said Sasuke.

"Your welcome, oh Fang has a crush."

"What!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Hun calm down." Said Neji.

"Who?"

"A guy name Ko." Said Neji.

Sasuke frowns.

"What's wrong Hun?" Asked Neji.

"I don't like it"

"I know, but Fang told me when he was 8, this guy name Ko help him escape from Orochimaru. Fang met him in the park about 2 days ago. He also told me Ko is a friendly Vampire and hates the snake. He also said saving him was his mission from this village." Said Neji.

"I still don't like it." Said Sasuke.

"What are we going to do when he turns 18 and even now, are we going to say no dating ever." Said Neji.

"..."

"Hun I know you still want to keep him as a baby, I'm fine with that."

Sasuke snuggles up to him and Neji holds him close but not too tight.

"..."

"Hun I just don't want to hold you too tight, I have feeling you might get sick when I do that."

"Ok."

"So sleep Hun"

Sasuke yawns and Neji kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back and Neji covers his lover up and himself.

Sasuke smiles and Neji closes his eyes.

Sasuke falls asleep and Neji does too.

-Later That Night-

Sasuke wakes up.

Neji is still sleeping. Sasuke gets up.

"Mmm" moans Neji in his sleep.

Sasuke walks to his Son's room.

Fang is sleeping, some what.

Sasuke watches him.

Fang opens his eyes and looks on the clock.

'5:30 A.m, I can't sleep no more' He thought and he throws the pillow over his head.

"Can't sleep"

Fang gets jump and throws the pillow at the other side of the room and Sasuke sees his stiff big key on the bed.

"Hm?"

"Mom you scared me." Said Fang while looking at his Mother.

"You still have it." Said his Mother.

"Hm?" Asked Fang.

"The stuff key."

"Yea it's special to me, but the stuffing is starting to full out but I put it back in. It needs to be fix, the stitching is coming undone."

"I'll fix it." Said his Mother.

"Thanks Mom and I still have my old toy keys. when I came into this room when I was 8 this room still had baby stuff and the crib so I took the baby keys that I loved to play with." Said Fang.

Sasuke smiles. Fang gets up and hugs him.

His Mother hugs back and Fang smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Reason why I woke up this early is, I am use to waking up and get ready for missions. " Said Fang.

"but you don't have any today"

"I know it happens every morning."

"Oh."

"Not my fault, so what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Asked Fang. His Mother sits down on his bed and Fang gives him a little more room on the bed. "About yesterday." His Mother started.

"Hm?" He said.

"the reason i threw up..." Said Sasuke who was looking down. Fang listens to his Mother.

Sasuke put his head up "your going to be a big brother" Fang smiles.

"Hm?"

"I had a feeling you were pregnant, I sense it, the other day." Said Fang.

Sasuke shocked.

"My Charka is strong, reason why is because I used my charka to sense things around me and people, when I was blind" Said Fang.

"Oh."

Fang hugs him and smiles.

Sasuke hugs back.

"Mom where will the baby go when it's born?" Asked Fang.

"we are going to build another room" Said Sasuke.

Then Sasuke feels sick to his stomach.

"Ok."

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

"Mommy you ok?"

Sasuke gets up and walks to the bathroom.

Fang watches him.

Sasuke throws up.

Fang hears it.

Sasuke is throwing up still.

Fang goes to his bathroom door.

"Mm" Sasuke grips the toilet seat.

"Mom are you alright in there?"

"Y-yea." Stutter out Sasuke.

"Do you want some soup?" Asked Fang.

"No."

Then Sasuke feel something coming up his throat.

Sasuke throws up again.

Fang goes back to his bed and worried about his Mother. Sasuke is still throwing up and Flame comes out and rubs his back.

"Mm" Moans Sasuke.

Flame is still rubbing his back. '_You ok?' Thought Flame to Sasuke._

'Yea.' He thought to his Demon.

'_Alright...Oh Fang is very worried about you' thought Flame to Sasuke._

'I know.' He thought.

Flame helps him up slowly.

"Thanks."

'_Your welcome' Flame thought to him._

Fang is watching the bathroom door.

Sasuke walks out.

"Mom you ok?"

"Yea."

"Alright, why did you throw up so much?" Asked Fang. "It's fine" Said his Mother.

"Umm ok" Said Fang.

"You should go back to sleep" Said His Mother.

"Ummm it's only 6:00 a.m in the morning." Said Fang.

" I know but you should try and get more sleep" Said Sasuke. "I will try too." Said Fang and he lays down.

His Mother covers him up and his Son blushes.

Fang Mother's kisses his forehead.

Fang bushes even more.

Sasuke smiles and Fang closes his eyes.

Sasuke leaves.

"..."

Sasuke walks back to his room.

Neji is sitting up in the bed.

"Oh hey Neji" Said Sasuke.

"Hi, what are you doing up this early?" Asked Neji.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Didn't feel well?" Said Neji. "Yea."

"Come here." Said Neji while he look at him.

The dark angel gets on the bed, Neji puts his arms around him.

"Hm?"

Neji rubs his back. Sasuke snuggles up to his mate.

Neji holds him close and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles and blushes.

"So what do you want to do today" Said Neji.

"I don't know." Said Sasuke.

"Maybe you can train fang a little or something." Said Neji who was thinking. "Maybe." Said Sasuke.

Neji drinks water.

"..."

Something moves in Sasuke's belly.

Neji puts his bottle of water down on the nightstand.

"Mm" moans Sasuke as he felt that movement.

"Hm?"

Sasuke rubs his belly.

Neji watches him.

Sasuke is still rubbing his belly. "Hun you ok?" Asked Neji who was confused. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

"umm Ok." Said Neji and lays back down.

Sasuke snuggles up to him.

Neji smiles.

Sasuke closes his eyes and more movement in his belly. Neji holds him close.

"Mm." moans Sasuke.

"?"

"No it's not you" Said Sasuke.

"Oh?"

"Yea"

Fang sneaks out the window his bedroom window.

Neji rubs his Lover's stomach. Sasuke smiles.

Fang runs to met Ko at the park. Neji kisses his Lover. Sasuke kisses back.

-to Fang-

Fang is siting in the park. Ko walks and stops. "Fang?"

"Hm?"

Ko smiles at him.

"Hi." Fang smiles back.

"Does your mom know your here?" Asked Ko who looked at him.

"No, I just needed to get out of the house." Said Fang. "You should of told them" Ko scold Fang for doing that. "I know, I will get a phone call from them" Said Fang. Ko wraps a arm around his shoulders.

Fang blushes.

Ko smiles.

Fang still blushing.

"Your cute when you blush in fact your so cute when you blush that i could just eat you up" Said Ko as he smirks. Fang blushes even more.

Ko laughs and Fang hides his face in Ko's chest.

Ko hugs him close. Fang relaxes.

"Better?" Asked Ko.

"Yea." Said Fang and then he thought 'Thank god Mom is not here'

Ko nips his ear.

Fang moans and blushes.

Ko smirks.

Fang blushes still.

Ko licks the blood off Fang's ear.

"Mmmm" moans Fang.

"Calm down" Said Ko.

Fang relaxes.

Anbu run by the park.

"Hm?" Said Fang and he snuggles up to Ko.

"I think your uncle sent out anbu to find you" Said Ko.

Fang sighs, calls Mom cell.

Ko waits.

Fang hangs up the phone and uses the sexy no justu to change is looks as a girl.

"Hm?" Said Ko, Fang looks at him. "If the Anbu come here they won't notice me."

" you know they will ask me to help find you right?" Said Ko.

"I know, but I want hang out with you more" Said Fang. "Ok."

-To Neji and Sasuke-

Neji is sitting down in he living room. Sasuke pacing around the room. "Hun he might be taking a walk."

" and not telling us i don't think so" Said Sasuke.

"Hun I know you are worried, but he can take care of himself"

Sasuke growls.

Then the house phone rings.

"Neji could you get it." Said Sasuke who was still pacing

The phone is still ringing.

"Ok." Said Neji goes and gets it.

Sasuke waits and Neji was talking and hangs up the phone.

Sasuke is waiting while looking at Neji.

"That was Fang he is at the park." Said Neji. "And" Said Sasuke.

"He with ummm the vampire I told you about." Said Neji Who puts the phone back on the shelf.

"What!"

Neji eyes go wide. "..." is being quiet.

"You know you can go get hi-"

Sasuke leaves.

Neji sighs 'He didn't let me finish' He thought.

-At Park-

Fang is kissing Ko. Sasuke is looking for him.

Fang snuggles up to Ko.

"Fang!" yelled Sasuke.

Fang kisses Ko's neck. Ko hugs him close and Fang is still kissing his Neck. Ko closes his eyes. Fang sucks his neck. "Mmm" moans Ko. Fang still sucking his neck. "aren't you worried?" Asked Ko.

"Hm?, about what?"

" that your mom will see you?"

"No not that much."

"Hm?"

Fang goes to Ko neck and sucks harder. "ah mmm" moans out ko.

Fang sucking still hard on his neck. "what do you mean not that much?"

Fang stops "Because If sees me I don't care, if he see me doing umm you know then I will care"

" i don't want you to get in trouble"

"Other words you just want me to stop seeing you...and loving you..."

"No I'm not saying that." Said Ko.

"Then what?" Said Fang.

Ko hugs him.

Fang hugs him back.

" your mom is looking for you"

"Oh?"

"Yea" Said Ko. "..." Fang being quiet and not wanted to leave. The purple hair vampire sighs.

Fang gets up off of Ko. "Hm?"

"I know you want me to leave..." Said Fang.

"i don't want you to leave but i also don't want your mom to worry" Said Ko.

"Ok...but really want to go out on a date with you sometime." Said Fang while looking at Ko.

"and we will but right now your mom needs to know your ok" said Ko looked at him.

"Alright." Fang kisses him and Ko kisses his lover back.

Fang waves bye and goes find his Mother. Ko smiles as he watches him leave.

Fang walking in the park and looking for his Mother.

"Fang! yelled Sasuke.

Fang saw Mother run right by him.

Sasuke looks around.

"Right behind you, you walk or fast walk pass me"

"Hm?" Sasuke looks behind him. Fang waves his hand. "Fang" Sasuke hugs him and Fang hugs him back. Sasuke smiles.

Fang smiles back. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I am ok Mom. why do you ask?" Asked Fang

"No reason." Said Sasuke.

"Mom if I do find someone I like, when can I start going on dates?" Asked Fang.

"Hm?"

"Never mind..." Said Fang and his Mother hug him close. "Hm?" he gets hugged.

"let's go home." Said Sasuke.

"Alright and how are you feeling?" Asked Fang who was still in the hug. "Fat." Said Sasuke.

"But Mom you are only I think 3 days pregnant" Said Fang.

"I know."

"But why did you throw up this morning?" Asked Fang.

"Morning sickness." Said Sasuke. Fang looks at him and said "Oh"

"Yea."

"You know green tea can help that." Said Fang. "have you ever tried that stuff?" Asked his Mother as he looked at him.

"Ummm no" Said his Son. "it doesn't have the best taste" Said Mother.

"Oh ok."

"Yea."

Fang is thinking of his first kiss.

"Hm?"

Fang is still thinking about his first kiss.

"Fang you ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea I am alright" Said Fang.

"You sure?"

"Why do you ask?" Asked Fang.

" You seem distracted" Said his Mother.

Fang sits down on the bench.

"Hm?" His Mother was a little confused.

Fang looks down.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke.

"I...I...h...had my first...umm kiss.." Fang looks away.

Sasuke is shock of what he heard.

"..." Fang is being quiet.

Sasuke tries to say something but can't think of anything. Fang gets up "Knowing you, you will say I am not allowed to date yet.."

" Fang i'll have to think about it." Said his Mother.

"...I know and I have a feeling you going to say no when you find out what he is..." Said Fang and then runs home.

Sasuke sighs and sits down on the bench.

_**Flame comes out of his body "Are you ok?"**_

"I don't know."

Fang is still running home.

"_**Well he is growing up, I think he is afraid of what your going to say" **_

" i don't think that's all he afraid of"

"_**Oh?" **_

"i think he's afraid of the baby" Said Sasuke,who was looking down.

"_**Sasuke he is not, when you told him I saw him smiling and happy. But when I saw him just now he was about to cry and if you say no about the dating thing, and see who he is wants to date with...he could be heartbroken" Said Flame.**_

" yea but i saw what you didn't see"

"_**What's that?" **_

"fear of being replace"

"_**Sasuke maybe he is about that, but I think he not to afraid of that. Maybe when the little one is born and if Fang feels left out and being alone in his room or something, just split up the time to spend with the little one and him, or just spend time together." Said Flame **_

Sasuke sighs while sitting on the bench.

"_**But I think you should not worry about that just yet." He Said.**_

"Ok."

_**"Yea and should you talk with your Son now?" Said Flame who rub his stomach.**_

"..."

_**Flame hugs Sasuke. **_

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"_**Your welcome" Said Flame and then he rubs Sasuke's stomach. **_"Mmm" moans Sasuke and he feels dizzy. _**"Sasuke you ok? you don't look so good."**_

"Mm" moans Sasuke as he collapses.

_**Flame helps him up "Do want to go home and rest?"**_

Sasuke leans on him.

"_**I know the baby kicked some what hard, but I will take you home, when we get their your eating and laying back down."**_

"Hn."

_**Flame helps walk him home.**_

Sasuke moans.

"_**Do you want to call Neji and have him carry you home?" **_

"i just want to get home" Said Sasuke

**Flame picks him up and poofs into his bedroom.**

Sasuke lays down and takes a deep breath. "N...n...neji..."

Neji walks out of the bathroom.

Sasuke moans, Neji goes over to him. "Hun you ok?"

"Dizzy." He Said to his Lover.

Neji takes out a tomato in the mini fridge and passes it to his lover.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and now eat." Said Neji.

"Ok." Said Sasuke and he starts eating the tomato.

Neji smiles.

Sasuke smiles weakly.

"Not feeling well?" Asked Neji.

"Yea."

Neji rubs his lover's back. Sasuke tries to relax.

His Lover rubbing his back still. Sasuke falls asleep and Neji smiles. Sasuke is sleeping.

Neji lays down next to him. Sasuke is sleeping and Neji falls asleep.

_**End Of Chapter 10**_

_**Season 2 (I know U guys call it something else )different lol so see in**___

**NejiSasu In: Changes And Love Chapter one**


End file.
